Prussian Blue
by Xisuu
Summary: Prussia apparently got a cruise ship, and decided to start a cruise line as a new hobby for the summer. At first things went surprisingly well... until a bit of a mishap occurred, and now I'm stranded on an island with a bunch of nations... Help? OC
1. Prolouge: I don't want to die

**Author's Note:** H-hey! T-this is m-my f-first ever fanfic! Ummmm... Well, this is only the p-prologue, so... ya... things are supposed to a bit confusing, right? The story will explain all of it later on... I added music on a whim, so if you don't want to listen, you can just ignore the song title thingys... Also like I said, this is only the prologue, so it's only about my OC for now. But don't worry! I'll add some other characters latter on! That is... If anyone even likes or reads this story at all... -_-"

Hopefully, this story gets read by someone, and doesn't just sit there... unread by anyone except me... *sigh*... So, please review! It lets me know whether I'm doing ok on this story!

Oh! One last thing... I own nothing in this story, except the idea, my OC, and her family... Kinda. If you count dreams, and your own family 'yours'. ^^"

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Requiem – Final Fantasy Tactics A2 ~<strong>

I sank deeper and deeper into the cold dark ocean. Huh… surprising that the ocean was so cold since we were in a very hot and humid tropical area, for I had always thought that the water beneath that warm, searing cloudless blue sky would be as warm and comforting as the air above it.

Not that it was still cloudless at the moment. For it had been pouring tepid rain and Lightning would flash across the sky, followed closely by it's companion, Thunder. But that didn't matter now. I was drowning and it's hard for anything to be comforting if you're about to die when you're not ready. But heck, when **would** someone like me be ready to die?

My head was throbbing with pain, and my lungs were screaming for air. I struggled in the water to try to get toward the surface, but to no avail. The currents of the water were too strong, and no matter what I did, I was getting nowhere and wasting what precious energy and air I had left. I finally couldn't bare it anymore, and involuntarily took a breath, only to find my lungs filled with salty brine. Obviously that's what you get when you try to breath in the ocean.

I was sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean with every passing second, and things were getting dimmer and fuzzier.

–_Is this the end?- _I thought.

And as the watery world finally dimmed and disappeared from my eyes, only to be replaced with a never ending darkness, I had one last week thought before I slipped from consciousness.

–_**I don't want to die…not yet.**-_

**~ Sleep Of Defeat – Final Fantasy Tactics A2 ~**

Suddenly after what seemed like an eternity in the darkness, everything turned white. And I found myself, without even a drop of water on my visage, standing in a completely white room. The kind that where it's so white, you couldn't even tell where the walls are at all.

"Huh?" I said out loud, "Where am I- OW!" I yelled 'OW!' because I tried to take a few steps forward, only to find myself walking into a hard whitewashed wall.

After recovering from a bit of nose and head trauma, I noticed… there was… background music? "What the heck?" I said, rubbing my head. "Did I hit my head too hard, or have I been playing too many Video Games?" I shrugged it off, and assumed that it would wear off eventually. I put out my hands and felt around to where the walls were. The room was smaller than one would think, it could probably only fit a twin sized bed, a small desk or table, and only have some room to stand up and stretch your legs.

"Hmmmmm… This room needs a bit more color." I said to myself. "Anything would be better than white. I don't wanna walk into a wall agai-WHOA! OW!" This time, I had tripped over something… well, kinda… I had walked into… a couch?

Yes it was definitely a couch. And just like everything else, it was pure white, so you couldn't even tell it was there at all. "Jeez! They should put a sign here or something! Like, **WARNING, COUCH AHEAD**, or something…" I complained to myself.

I then straightened myself up, and sat in the couch, and stared at one of the walls. Well, what else was there to look at! I sat there for quite a while, fiddling with a stray lock of hair, before I finally noticed something. "Huh? How come I didn't notice that before?" I said to myself feeling a bit stupid, because there was a white remote control next to me on the couch, and in front of me was a white T.V that's screen was white, like that of a projector screen, instead of the traditional black color.

I picked up the remote and pressed the power button to turn on the T.V. "Let's see what's on T.V!" I said happily to myself, excited that I actually had something to do, and not just wandering about the room, bumping into walls, and possibly hurting myself more. It took a while for the T.V to actually turn on for some reason, like it hadn't been used in a while. But when it did turn on, the image was fuzzy for a moment, like when you're getting bad reception on an antenna T.V. I leaned forward and squinted a bit, to get a better picture of what was on the T.V.

**~ Sorrow – Final Fantasy Tactics A2 ~**

When it finally cleared, I felt the color fade from my face.

"T-that… That's… me!" I gasped, as I looked at the image of a young girl packing her suitcase with clothes from her closet, and putting other various items in a navy blue backpack. After a few minutes, she sighed, closed her suitcase, zipped up her backpack, and jumped onto her bed with a contented sigh. "Looks like this will be a fun trip!" the girl on the T.V said with a huge oblivious smile on her face. "No… it's not gonna be a fun trip." I said to my past self. "Far from it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So... how's that? It's ok for a first fanfic, right? So ya... that white room? Ever wonder where you go when you're in a coma? You go to that white room. What you do there… varies from person to person. The things my OC is seeing is kinda like that saying, "My life flashed before my eyes." Something to that sense. Oh ya... I forgot to give a description of what my OC looks like. She looks exactly like I do in real-life. Which means...

**OC**

Race: Chinese

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Amber Brown

Hair: Semi-long black hair that sticks up sometimes with long bangs and a brownish tint to it. She wears it down most of the time, but also ties it into a pony tail occasionally, like when it's hot out, or when she's gonna eat something, because it gets in the way.

Height: 4'10 (147 cm)

Ya, ya... And that's why I'm the 'China' at my school. Though I am a bit on the short side... ^^". Anyways, please review! It lets me know that people actually want to read this story! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: The Airport

**Author's Note:** Ok! Here's the first chapter! I hope it turned out ok... Oh, and for the first song, it's the second video on the list if you're looking on Youtube. Anyways... I don't have much more to say... uhhhhh... Review? Oh, and... any suggestions for the story?

_-stuff in here are thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Putting Words Together – Final Fantasy Tactics A2 ~<strong>

I sat in the car, staring absentmindedly out the window, watching buildings, trees, hills, and other cars pass by. I tapped my foot to the song I was listening to on my mp3 player. I wish I had an iPod, or something better, like my other friends. But even though we weren't poor, Mom and Dad always liked saving money.

Thing is, I didn't really mind my mp3 player even though it was pink. What made me irritated was that it didn't have any more room for more songs. I had a bunch I wanted to put on before I left the house, but no... it just had to be full. I sighed to myself and leaned my head against the side of the car.

A few of my friends have always said I needed to listen to 'American music' and not J-pop, or Chinese music. Not that I've got anything against American music, though Country annoys the hell out of me, I just really liked J-pop and Chinese music… to be more specific, Chinese pop. Though I can't understand J-pop, at least I could understand the music that was in Chinese…

**~ Iroha Uta – Rin Kagamine ~**

I took my eyes away from the car window and looked over at my Mom in the passenger seat as the song changed to a song by Rin Kagamine.

"Mom! How much longer till we get to the airport?" I asked in Chinese.

"You've been asking for the past 2 hours, and like I've said. We'll get there when we **GET THERE**." She replied, sounding a bit annoyed by my repeated question. I sighed again, leaned my head against the side of the car, and started to quietly sing the song I was listening to.

"**_Iro ha ni ho he to chi ri nu ru o…_**"

**~ New Days – Persona 4 ~**

After another hour of singing to myself, sleeping, staring out the window, and bugging my Mom, we finally got to the airport.

"Yay!" I said happily, "We're finally here!" Mom then yelled at me to 'Shut up' and come help her and Dad out with the luggage and not stand there talking to myself. I pouted a bit, -_Mom's always so grumpy when we're going to the airport_...- I thought, before going over and hauling out a few suitcases.

After getting the last suit case from the car, I paused a moment to shiver, and hug myself for a few seconds. "Brrr! Why does it always have to be so cold in San Francisco?" I said to myself. Though I had been here many times before, I could never get used to the temperature difference from Sacramento. Most of my friends would proceed to call me a wimp for being so vulnerable to the cold, but what can I say? I never liked the cold and I never will. I had always had about 4 layers of clothes on during the spring, even when it was like, 76 degrees out. People said I was crazy for wearing that much, but whatever. I don't care one bit, as long as I am nice and comfortable, what other people say and think is just BS.

I sighed, Fixed the red scarf I had on, picked up my backpack, and started dragging a suitcase to a bus stop nearby to wait for the shuttle to take us to our terminal. We didn't have to wait long, thank god, because we had arrived at the perfect time. No more standing out in the cold! Yay~

After getting our luggage onto the shuttle, I sat down in one of the empty chairs with a sigh, and I leaned my head against the window. I had slept most of the time in the car, but for some reason, I was still kinda tired.

I blamed it on my Mom for overreacting about me and Dad oversleeping a bit. Well… if you count 20 minutes a 'bit'. She had yelled at me and Dad to get up, and scolded us for not being ready, and how we were going to be late for our flight. God her constant nagging was so annoying! I couldn't believe my Dad wasn't annoyed at her for doing that!

But…

Then again… my Dad is a very mellow person, and kinda soft spoken. And whenever he was angry at me, he would never yell at me or anything of the sort. He would just stand there, and stare… well, more like glare, at me. I've noticed that that technique was always much more effective then yelling, or getting smacked upside the head, since that would only have pissed me off. So, ever since I was little, I've always feared my father's anger more than anyone or anything else... well... maybe pedophiles, rapists, drug dealers, or zombies would scare me more, but I digress.

Anyways, he's kinda… weird… like the time he painted the house pink, or the time when… the time when… Oh god… It was horrible…

I shuddered at the memory, and stared out the window absentmindedly, until we arrived at the international terminal. We took our baggage from the shuttle, and stepped off it. We proceeded to walk across the street to the automatic doors of the international airport.

**~ Airport – Final Fantasy Tactics A2 ~**

I smiled as we walked through them and into the familiar terminal. I had been here quite a lot, every summer actually. Me and my family would go on a trip somewhere. Shanghai, or Shenzhen, China was the usual destination for us, but this time, we were going somewhere different… very different.

Our flight destination was Gravesend, Kent, England.

I frowned a bit. –_It's going to be cold there…_- I thought to myself. –_But don't worry! I'm gonna be fine! We're only going to be there for a day, then it's off to the tropics!_- I smiled at the reassurance I gave myself, and followed my parents over to get our plane tickets.

After going through that luggage shipping thingy, and baggage check, we went to our gate and sat down to wait to board the plane.

The thing that worried my Mom was that we had to sit apart on the airplane because of a full flight. Me and my father both reassured her that we would be fine, and we would see each other again in a few hours after we got off the plane. And finally after like an hour of waiting, they finally allowed us to board the aircraft.

**~ Like a Dream Come True – Persona 4 ~**

I walked through the isles till I got to about the mid-section of the plane. I looked at my ticket, and up at the number and letters above the seats.

"Huh… this must be my seat." I said to myself, and sat down in the seat by the window. I sighed, and opened the window, and looked outside. It was exactly 7:00 am, as I looked at my watch, and back at the sky. The sun was already above the horizon and the sky was starting to turn from a reddish pink color to a light frosty blue.

I closed the window, and sat up straighter in my seat. I tried to get as comfortable as I could, and waited for takeoff.

At first I absentmindedly looked around me, took out my journal, wrote an entry, and when all else was done, I fidgeted with my hair, scarf, and seat buckle. But then after a while, I wondered why we hadn't taken off yet. There was no one sitting next to me, so I had no one to ask why we were still stalled. "Ugh…" I grumbled to myself as I looked my watch and saw that it was now 8:27 am.

"How much longer…" I began to say, when suddenly an announcement came through the intercom.

"Good morning passengers," the voice of man, who sounded really stressed, spoke through. "We apologize for the wait, but we had…"

-**Pause-**

"A few difficulties. We'll be leaving the terminal in a few minutes. And once again, we apologize for any inconveniences this might have caused you."

I rolled my eyes, "about time…" I muttered to myself.

Then I looked up when I heard someone running down the isles. I saw two young men hurry down the isle, and then they stopped at my row, and quickly sat down in the two seats adjacent to me.

"We made it England!" the youth next to me said to the other through ragged breathes.

"Ya… We almost didn't though. That bloody wanker better have a good reason for calling us all the way to Gravesend!" the other said angrily.

I took a better look at the boy next to me. He wore glasses, had violet eyes, semi-long wavy blond hair, and an ahoge that stuck up, and curled to the side. His companion, that he had called England, had messy blond hair, green eyes, and… caterpillars for eyebrows? –_Wow… those are some bushy eyebrows…_- I thought to myself, and continued to listen to their conversation.

"England, you shouldn't get angry at Prussia... I'm sure he had a good reason to tell everyone to go there." The boy with the glasses said softly trying to calm his friend.

"He better have a good reason!" England grumbled. "I came to visit America, only to find a note saying quote, 'Hey DUDES! Prussia told me to come over to see something that was totally AWESOME! You should come too! Oh, and bring Canada! You know? He's my brother. Thanks! Sincerely, Me! The HERO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'" England sighed, "I could practically hear his annoying laugh."

I sat there with a confused look on my face. –_Huh… Wait, England, America, Canada?_- I thought to myself. –_Aren't they…_- "Countries?" I said out loud without realizing. England and Canada froze and turned to look in my direction, noticed I was there, and gulped. After a moment of awkward silence, Canada apprehensively asked, "How long have you been here?" I looked at them nervously, and quietly replied,

"I was here the whole time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How's that? And like I said at the beginning, please review and give me any suggestions you might have. ^^


	3. Chapter 2: ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Author's Note:** Ok! Second chapter! I hope it turned out ok... I personally think that this part didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but eh. It's good enough. But I'll let you be the judge of that.

_-stuff in here are thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

Translations are at the end. Sorry if they aren't right... I used Google translator... :p

* * *

><p><strong>~ Teach Me Montblanc – Final Fantasy Tactics Advance ~<strong>

Canada looked really embarrassed for not noticing me, and England just looked plain nervous.

England sighed, "Well, since you heard what we said, I'm England. And this is…" He paused for a moment, "Canada."

I nodded, "Ya… I assumed that from your conversation." I leaned back in my seat for a second, and sat up straighter. "So… What do you mean that you're 'England'? Isn't England a country?" I asked tentatively.

England rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well… That's correct, but… I'm more like the personification of England..."

I closed my eyes for a second and mulled over what England had just told me. –_Hmmmm… so if what he says is true…_- I thought, -_Then that means…_- "So… then Canada is also the same as you, correct?"

England nodded, "Yes. There is one of us for each country in the world."

"Oh, ok!" I said cheerfully, "I get it now! So, you're England, and he's Canada. You're going to Gravesend because America left a note for you guys to meet up with him to go see something that Prussia wants to show to you."

England stared at me questioningly, "How do you know all of this?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Oh elementary, my dear Watson." I smiled sheepishly, "I simply listened to your conversation with Canada."

"….Oh…." Both said simultaneously.

Then suddenly a loud sound of a jet engine in the background made me realize that we were about to take off from the airport. I put on my seatbelt, and reminded Canada and England to do the same. We sat in silence till we climbed to a certain altitude and the plane began to cruise.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence, "England-"

"Call me Arthur Kirkland." He corrected.

"Okay… Arthur… Wait, why do you want me to call you that?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Well, we can't let our citizens know we exist. It would cause world wide chaos, not to mention we'd be treated like celebrities, and have to sign autographs, and make public speeches…" He shuddered. "It's best that no one knows that we exist or who we really are. It just makes life simpler that way."

"I guess…" I mumbled. "So… now that I know who you guys are… You aren't gonna kidnap me, lock me in a dark room, feed me disgusting food, and/or torture me, are you?" I started to panic.

"N-no! We would never do something like that, eh?" Canada said, trying to reassure me.

"Yes, we wouldn't do that. Plus, locking you in a dark room and feeding you disgusting food would be considered cruel and unusual punishment." Arthur nodded in aggrement.

"Though we might-OOF!"

Arthur struggled as Canada put his hand on his mouth. "S-sorry!" Canada stammered. "MFGEF YOR PHANF OPH MY MOUF!" England retorted.

"Uh, Canada-" I started to say,

"Matthew Williams." Canada corrected politely.

"Ok... Matthew, Ignoring Arthur's last statement, the thing that Prussia wanted to show you guys… Where is the location?" I asked, merely curious about the subject.

Matthew, letting go of Arthur, took out a note with some sloppy handwriting on it. "This is the note that America, or Alfred F. Jones, left us." He turned it over and looked at what was on the back. "He told us to meet him at the Tilbury Docks…"

Now this was starting to pique my interest. "The docks?" I asked. "What time did he say to meet him there?"

Matthew took a glance down at the note, "It says… Three Forty-five P.M."

Then I suddenly realized, "We're bound for the same place…" I said in a barely audible tone.

"We are?" Arthur asked.

"Ya." I replied. "My family got this invitation to go on a cruise with this new cruise line… I think it was called… 'Awesome Cruise Lines'? Ya, something like that." –_Not a very original name… Not to mention it also sounds **stupid**._- I chuckled inwardly to myself.

Arthur sighed and face palmed. "Sounds just like Gilbert to come up with a stupid name like that."

"Gilbert? Who's that?" I asked.

"Prussia. Gilbert Beilschmidt is his full human name." replied Arthur, "He did say something about doing something new this year…"

Matthew nodded, "Ya. I was talking to him last October, and he told me that he had something 'awesome' planed for summer. I wonder if this is what he was talking about, eh?"

"Maybe…" I sighed.

We stopped our conversation as a fight attendant came by with some peanuts, pretzels, and some meals of pasta or curry rice.

"What would you like to have?" She asked all three of us.

"I'll have curry rice and some ginger ale if you have any." I said nonchalantly.

"Of course." The attendant said in reply.

"I'll get some pasta and Coca-cola then." Matthew said quietly.

"Then I'll have some bee-" Arthur froze, and took a glance over at me. "I mean… I'll just have what she's having…"

After giving us our drinks and snacks, she left us, to attend to the next row of passengers. I looked at the can of ginger ale and snickered._ –Huh… Canada Dry… Never really notice things like that till now…-_ I smiled to myself and tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way of me eating. As I opened my meal of curry rice, I noticed Arthur and Matthew staring at me.

"Huh? What is it you guys?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable under their stares.

"O-oh… um…" Matthew stammered, "Y-you just look like someone we know, that's all."

"Ya. Especially with your hair tied up like that." Arthur nodded in agreement. "You could be related. Are you Chinese by any chance?"

I looked at them quizzically, "Ya… why do you ask?"

"Wow…" Matthew breathed, "You two are really do look alike! Though… The only difference is you're a girl, and he's a guy…"

"What?" I asked, still utterly confused. "What are you guys talking about? Who do I look like?"

Arthur looked over at me and shrugged. "Well, you look a lot like China… or Wang Yao, that's his human name."

"Oh…." I said, as I finally understood what they were talking about. _–Well, it makes sense cuz I am Chinese, and…my middle name is Wang. But ya…- _I chuckled to myself, _-maybe we are related... If it's even possible for humans and countries to be related.-_

"Anyways…" I said as I took a big gulp of ginger ale, "Why were you guys in America anyways? And why leaving at the San Francisco Airport? Your destination would have been much closer if you were in D.C, and it would have been most likely, in my opinion, that Ameri- I mean Alfred would live on the east coast where all the governmental stuff is." Arthur nodded. "Ya, he does spend most of his time in the east coast of his country…"

He paused.

"But for some reason, he asked me and Matthew to go and meet him in San Francisco to go spend some time together." Arthur let out a sigh and looked depressed. "But then he ditches us, and tells us to go halfway around the world just to do something else, the bloody wanker…" Matthew leaned over and whispered, "He was looking forward to spending time with Al… He hasn't done that in quite a while, and ever since the revolutionary war, they haven't been spending much time together, except at world meetings and once in a while. He really misses him even though he doesn't admit it." Matthew took a worried glance at the still depressed Arthur. "It doesn't help that yesterday was-"

"The 4th of July?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"Ya… he's like this every year, but this year is worse than the other ones, because Al's being an idiot like usual." Matthew sighed, and we both took a sip from our drinks.

"H-hey! Arthur!" I said, trying to get the British nation's attention.

"What is it?" He replied in a despondent tone.

_–Oh… What should I do? What should I say? I wanted to try and cheer him up, but I've got no clue what to say!-_ I thought, starting to panic. "U-ummmm…" I stuttered, "W-what's vodka made of?"

**-Awkward Silence** **-**

"Ugh." Arthur groaned, "If you want to talk about vodka, then go ask Russia, not me."

_–Stupid!-_ I mentally slapped myself. _–Of course he wouldn't know! I just asked a question off the top of my head! But… Seriously, what's the stuff made of…?-_

I sighed, and decided to shut my mouth to prevent me from saying any other stupid things. _–Me and my big mouth…-_ I thought to myself as I leaned against my chair, and closed my eyes. _–We'll be arriving in Gravesend at around eight in the morning…- _I yawned and got myself as comfortable as I could. _–I suppose I might as well catch up… on my…sleep…-_

**~ Changing Seasons - Persona 3 ~**

I awoke to the loud sound of jet engines preparing for landing, and a gentle hand shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, stretched, and yawned.

"Goodmorning…"

"Huh?" I said turning around. "Oh!" I smiled as I saw my new Canadian friend. "Matthew, good morning!" he smiled, "You should get your things ready, we're preparing to land in Gravesend."

"Oh, ok!" I blinked, and got all of my belongings in order, and fixed my seatbelt as Matthew tried to wake Arthur.

Once we had landed, and were clear to leave the aircraft, I got up with all of my belongings and walked out of the plane with Matthew and Arthur.

"So…" I yawned, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

Matthew and Arthur turned around and looked quizzically at me. "I expected you to come with us..." Arthur said, looking a bit surprised. "Don't you like our company?" asked Matthew.

I nodded and smiled, "Ya, I do. But my parents would never allow it!" I laughed. "But it's not like we aren't going to see each other again. We're in the same boat ya know? Literally!"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, yes. That is true. So, we'll be seeing each other soon?" I smiled, "Defiantly." I started to wave goodbye to Arthur and Matthew, when I felt someone put their arms around my waist from behind.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ La Chine~ Il a été un moment depuis longtemps je ne t'ai vu!" a voice whispered… uh, was that French? In my ear.

"Eh?" was my only reply, and I tensed up as I felt a pair of hands go from my waist to my chest.

"EEP!" I squeaked.

"Hm? Um… La Chine… Depuis quand avez-vous avoir des seins?" The hands left my chest, and they turned me around to face the person who had been groping me just a few moments before. He was about the same height as Arthur, with shoulder-length blond hair kind of like Matthew's, blue eyes, and a slight amount of facial hair on his chin.

"Oh... vous n'êtes pas la Chine... " He said sounding disapointed.

"France, you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled as he ran over with Matthew not far behind.

"Ah, Angleterre ~! It's good to see you mon ami!" the man, who was apparently France, replied happily and let go of me.

"I am **NOT** your friend!" Arthur growled. "And first off, why are you here, and what did you do to her?"

France laughed and smirked, "Well, it just so happens that La Prusse invited moi to go and work on his new ocean liner!"

"Now that's just dandy." Arthur glared at France, "But what did you do to her?"

"Oh?" France said, feigning ignorance, "I just merely mistook her for La Chine, and greeted her accordingly~"

"Greeted her?" Arthur fumed, "More like you molested her! Lay another hand on her fanny, and I'll shove a harpoon up your arse!"

"Ohonhonhonhon... No need to be jealous mon cher ~ There's plenty of love here for you too~!" France said with a wink.

"W-why you! You bloody frog!" Arthur yelled. His face was red, but I couldn't tell whether it was from anger, or something else...

Meanwhile, as they were bickering, Matthew was trying to calm me down from my traumatic experience.

"Um... Are you ok?" Matthew asked, looking very concerned.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p..." I stuttered, still shivering.

"Eh?" Arthur and France stopped fighting, and looked in my direction.

"P-P-P-P-PERVERT! PEDO! RAPIST! DRUGGIE! ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Huh?"

I screamed bloody murder, lifted up my suitcase, hit France as hard as I could, and kneed him in the balls.

"URGH!" France groaned and fell to the ground in pain. "L-la Chine... Vous durement touchés... " He groaned before passing out.

Arthur and Matthew looked over at me warily. "Zombies?" They asked simultaneously .

"Y-ya..." I stuttered, "Zombies..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ya... Zombies... Hate 'em... *shiver*

**La Chine **(French)** - China**

****Il a été un moment depuis longtemps je ne t'ai vu! **** (French) **- It has been a long time since I last saw you!**

**Depuis quand avez-vous avoir des seins? **(French) **- Since when did you have breasts? **

**vous n'êtes pas la Chine... **(French)** - You're not China... **

**Angleterre **(French)**** - ** England**

**mon ami **(French) **- My friend**

**La Prusse **(French)** **-** Prussia**

**moi **(French) ****-** Me**

**Vous durement touchés... **(French)** ****-** ** You hit hard... **

Wow... everything's in French... But then again... We've only got Canada, England, and France. So... guess it's not surprising. :p

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3: Too much Frenchiness

**Author's Note: **Waaaaaaaaah! I'm sorry! I totally should have updated sooner than this! But I've had to deal with a lot of fastballs thrown by life... To the face... And they **HURT**. Either way, good news is that the world didn't end, and there are **NO** zombies running around trying to eat my flesh~! ^^

_-stuff in here are thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

Translations are at the end. Sorry if they aren't right... I used Google translator... Again. ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>~ Gentle Breeze - <strong>Trauma Center UTK 2<strong> ~**

I straightened out my clothes, and helped Matthew move France to a nearby bench. "Ugh..." I grunted after I set him down. "He's heavier than he looks..."

"Hmph." Arthur huffed, "You should have left that bloody frog where he was."

"Huh? Why?" I asked. "Well, He molested you!" Arthur grumbled, "You shouldn't be this nice to him."

I looked over at France and chuckled, "Ya, but I hit him with my suitcase, and kneed him in the... ummmm... ya..." I looked at my feet in embarrassment and laughed nervously. "So I think it's even... And all he did was grope me... It's not like he... Did anything that bad."

"Well, even if you do forgive him, what he did would still be considered sexual assault!" Arthur countered, "That bloody frog deserved the pain for molesting you."

"A-arthur…" Matthew sighed and went over to where France was.

"Anyways, it's all in the past now." I said with a smile, "You need to learn how to forgive and forget once in a while, ya know?"

Arthur looked taken aback for a second "U-uhhhh… Y-ya…" he mumbled and looked at his feet. I turned around, leaving Arthur to his thoughts, and walked over to where Matthew and France were.

"So, how's he doing?" I asked, worried.

"He should be fine… He only passed out because you knocked the wind out of him…" Matthew replied.

"Oh that's good to hear…" I sighed in relief. I was about to turn and leave, when I heard France mumbling in his sleep.

"Vous êtes... trop mignon... lorsque vous êtes en colère la Chine..." He mumbled between breaths.

I tilted my head in confusion and looked over at Matthew. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Uhhhh…" Matthew hesitated a second before replying, "He said he thinks that you're cute when you're angry."

"He does, huh?" I sighed, and walked next to France. "Anyways, he can't just sleep here all day... So…" I said, poking his arm nonchalantly, "Hey wake up. Wakey Wakey! Rise and shine sleeping beauty~!" I finished with a hard jab to his stomach.

"PFFFFFFFT! ARG!"France sputtered, and shot straight up. "W-what did you do that for mademoiselle?" He said angrily and rubbed his hurting stomach.

"Well… It was a wake-up-call. And see! You're awake, aren't you?"

"Oui… But couldn't you have used a gentler way of waking me up?" France groaned as he stood up.

"But… that way is more fun, isn't it?" I smirked and laughed, "Anyways, sorry for hitting you and waking you up that way. It's nice to meet you… um…"

"Francis Bonnefoy." He replied, kneeled down, and kissed my hand. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle."

I felt myself blushing a bit, and quickly pulled my hand away when he got up.

"Now that you know my name, do you care to tell me yours mademoiselle?" He said with a smirk.

"Ya… that's right." Arthur said as he walked over, "We've been talking for a while, and I forgot to ask you for your name…"

"Same here…" Matthew agreed."Ya… I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "My name's Edlyn. **Edlyn 'Wang' Si**."

"So your name is Edlyn?" Arthur smirked, "It suits you."*

"Oh whatever." I glared at Arthur, "I can't help what my Mom named me!"

"I know… But she did a good job naming you." Arthur chuckled.

"What are they talking about?" Matthew asked Francis, clearly confused.

Francis shrugged, "Je suppose que cela doit signifier quelque chose en anglais."

"Aside from that… You said your middle name is Wang?" Arthur chuckled again, "That explains the uncanny resemblance between you and Yao!"

"Oui, that's why I mistook this lovely mademoiselle for him~" Francis winked toward me, causing me to blush again.

_–If he's doing this just to mess with my head, I need to remember to castrate him later…-_ I thought and decided to change the subject. "So… If I remember correctly…" I said turning to Francis, "You said that Prussia invited you to work on his ocean liner?"

"Oui~" Francis said with a smile, "Though… He didn't tell me what my job is yet. He said that he would tell everyone when the got to the meeting."

Arthur looked questionly at Francis. "What meeting? America asked us to meet up with him at the docks at Three Forty-five to go see something Prussia wanted to show us."

Francis sighed and flipped his hair. "Amérique must have forgotten to tell you about the meeting. But I expect as much from him."

"That bloody wanker…" Arthur grumbled, "He told us to meet him up at the wrong place!"

"No. He just forgot to tell you guys where you SHOULD have met up with him first." I stated.

"I'm sure Al only forgot…" Matthew sighed, "Knowing him, he was probably really excited and overlooked a few things."

"I'll say." Arthur huffed.

"Quoi qu'il en soit... It is about time for us to go." Francis smiled and started dragging Arthur and Matthew towards the baggage claim. "Au revoir~ Rendez-vous peu plus tard petit la Chine~" He said as he waved and walked away with Arthur calling him a 'bloody frog' and telling him to let go of him or he'll box his ears. I heard Francis laugh and tell him that it didn't sound very threatening, before looking away and chuckling to myself.

"EDLYN!" an angry voice called behind me, and I turned around fearfully.

"E-eh?" I responded, trembling a bit.

"What are you doing spacing out like that? Get your lazy ass over here!" my Mom yelled at me while brandishing her suitcase.

-_I think I know where I get my craziness from..._- I thought to myself before apologizing profusely and dashing over to where Mom and Dad were standing.

Where I was promptly greeted with a smack to the head.

"Ne... You don't have to hit me so hard..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ugh... This was a shorter chapter than I would have wanted it to be... And it's not that good either. But in the next chapter, we'll have things in England's point of view at the meeting, as Edlyn gets dragged all over the place by her family. Her/My Mom is kinda... scary... But then again, Dad's even scarier. *shiver*

I hope you guys can wait till then! ^^" I'm sorry!

**Vous êtes... trop mignon... lorsque vous êtes en colère la Chine... **(French)** - You are... Too cute... When you are angry China ...**

****Mademoiselle ****(French) **- Miss**

**C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. **(French) **- It is a pleasure to meet you miss.**

**Je suppose que cela doit signifier quelque chose en anglais. **(French)** - I guess it must mean something in English.**

**Oui **(French)**** - **Yes**

**Amérique **(French) **- America**

**Quoi qu'il en soit... **(French)** **-** Anyway...**

**Au revoir~ Rendez-vous peu plus tard petit la Chine~ **(French) ****-** Goodbye~ See you in a bit little China~**

*The name Edlyn means "Small noble one"... And so... I am cursed with my height... TTATT

Everything's in French... Again. -_-"

Review Please!


	5. Chapter 4: Flaring Flames

****Author's Note:**** Uh, Hey guys! ^^" It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not posting in a while! But hey! I've got excuses! I was busy with going to Canada (Who? Lol, JK! JK! ^^"), Hanging out with friends, Being dragged around by said friends, Being fought over by said friends... ^^", Going to camp with my friend Robyn, Going to Lake Tahoe with My friend Melodie, Being forced to study by my parents, And now a foreign exchange student from China is staying at my house! 8D But... My house isn't that American... Actually... It's not American at all -_-" Oh well! Anyways, ya... It also takes me a long time to write, because of writer's block and stuff... SO! I've asked my friends to help me out when I'm stuck! ^^ I just hope that's alowed... ^^" Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, and will review in the future! I love what people write in their reviews! Even it it's one word, I'd love it! ^^ ...Well... Maybe not **ONE** word... ^^"

_-stuff in here are thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

Translations are at the end. Once again, two words. GOOGLE TRANSLATE.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 9 AM (Rain) - Animal Crossing City Folk ~<strong>

It was 9 A.M, and once again I was bored, staring out the window of a car. But this time it was a different car, and it was also raining.

I sighed and leaned my head on the side of the car, feeling every bump in the road as I continued to watch each drop of rain as it fell on the window. Mom and Dad were apparently going to look at some tourist attractions… And I was getting dragged along for the ride.

I wouldn't have minded if we were going to go to an amusement park, or a science museum. But instead they were dragging me to an old church.

~ **Flashback** ~

"Mom! Dad! But we aren't even religious!" I had protested while Dad was getting a rental car.

"That doesn't matter!" my Mom had retorted back, "And we're going to look at the architecture. It also has an interesting history. Don't you like history, Edlyn?"

I huffed and sighed, "Mom… It's not the same thing-"

"How is it not the same thing?" she interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"Mom, I have an interest in history, but in a country's history, a battlefield's history, and any other kind of history! I just don't care about a church's history!"

And that earned me another smack to the head.

"Ow…"

**~ Meanwhile ~**

**~ Routine - Trauma Team ~**

-_Ugh, that bloody America's continuing to be such a git._- Arthur thought as he tapped his pen on the meeting table.

-_After that bloody frog had dragged me and… Oh ya, Canada to the baggage claim, he tried to molest me as Canada went to go get the luggage. And when I had finally punched him in the face, I saw that people, not noticing Canada, had accidentally pushed him onto the conveyer belt with all the other passengers' baggage. After taking a while to rescue him, and getting our luggage, we headed over to the designated meeting place._ _And now I have to listen to that American git talk about saving the world while stuffing his mouth with hamburgers._-

He sighed and raised a hand, interrupting America's speech about tree turtles to end world hunger or something _**stupid**_ like that.

"Hey America… I don't think that's what we came to talk about today…" Arthur sighed with a weary face, "Didn't Prussia tell us to meet up here? Is he here yet?"

"Not yet…"Germany sighed, "Mein bruder said he was quote, 'the great and awesome Prussia, and needed to have an awesome entrance'."

"Ugh." he groaned, "I'm tired of waiting!"

"Ohonhonhon~ If you're le tired, why not go to bed with me~?"

Arthur felt an arm wrap around his waist, and a hand touching his face. Somehow Francis had snuck up behind Arthur and was now caressing him.

"FRANCE Y-Y-YOU BLOODY FROG!" he yelled as he pushed Francis away from him, turned around and swung at Francis, who barely side-stepped in time. Off to the side were also some going ons.

Russia was stretching Latvia out like an accordion.

Ukraine was crying to Russia that Belarus was freaking her out with her creepy stares.

Estonia was trying to save Latvia.

Lithuania was being forced into a skirt by Poland.

Greece was sleeping with a cat on his head.

Canada was sitting at the meeting table, waiting to be noticed.

Sweden was staring intently at Finland, which caused him to be fidgeting uncomfortably.

America was still yelling about being a hero and laughing obnoxiously.

China was trying to get everyone to calm down with snacks, which were denied.

Japan was agreeing with everyone's points.

Switzerland was yelling at Japan to voice his own thoughts.

Liechtenstein was a bit distressed by the situation, but sat quietly next to her brother.

Korea then groped China while yelling "DA-ZE!" and getting a scream in response.

Spain was happily talking to Romano about churros, tomatoes, and turtles, while Romano was glaring at Germany.

If you walked into that room right now, you'd probably go deaf. It was total chaos. But everyone was too busy to care or notice. And that was the case with Arthur.

–_I just want to punch this bloody frog in the balls._- was all that was going through his head when suddenly he noticed that things had gotten quiet, and the lighting had gotten dimmer.

"What the heck?"

"It appears that the lights have been turned off…"

"Thanks for stating the obvious, dumbass."

"Should we do something about it, aru?"

"Let's just let the others take care of it, da?"

Annoyed and confused voices filled the room until suddenly-

**~ Mein Gott - Prussia ~**

**"YEAH! THE AWESOME ME IS HEREEEEEEE!"**

Music started playing, and everyone look over to the side of the meeting room which had a stage that had the spotlights on a certain ruby-eyed platinum blonde.

"Prussia!" Everyone yelled in unison, though some more annoyed than others.

–_When did that stage get here?_ - Arthur thought with a very surprised look on his face.

Smoke and explosive effects went off on the stage like you would see at some rock concert as Prussia held a microphone stand, ready to sing.

–_Oh great… That git's going to make us go deaf _**_and_**_ destroy the building._ - Arthur thought with dread of what was to come.

**"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THIS AWESOMENESS!" **He yelled as he started to sing rather loudly.

**"Someone is calling,**

**They're calling me**

**Alright, leave it to me; let's go**

**More! More!**

**- **_**More explosions and fireworks **_**-**

**To the east and to the west**

**I'll keep running**

**If you desire it too,**

**Then come and I'll pet you**

**That's right, if fighting is your only option**

**Then that's what you'll have to do**

**The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!**

**The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!**

**Is me! It's been decided!**

**Thank you!**

**The best! The most fearsome!**

**You guys can praise me**

**I'll show you my massive dream**

**A succession of victories for sure!**

**- **_**Fireworks **_**-**

**Alone in my room**

**I'll write it today too**

**I'll write a memorial of the awesome me**

**More! More!**

**Hey little bird chirp for my sake**

**It will heal me; Piyo piyo!**

**This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness**

**I won't be fooled**

**The awesome me will show up! Burn it up-"**

"I hate to interrupt, bruder…"Germany cut in, "But… Speaking of burning…" He pointed to the ceiling. Everyone looked up at where he was pointing. The whole roof was in flames, and the room was starting to fill with smoke.

**~ Impossible Situation - Trauma Team ~**

–_I knew it..._- Arthur winced as a part of the flaming roof came down.

"Oh shit!"

"Someone call 911!"

"They don't have that here you Americano dumbass!"

"Everyone get out of here! It's too dangerous here!"

"Don't push! Ow! You stepped on my- OWWWW!"

The room was once again in chaos. This time, things were MUCH more serious.

Arthur started leaving the room, when he remembered that there were some important historical items in the room.

"Oh crap!" He cursed out loud, "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!"

He dodged flaming chunks of woodwork from the rafters supporting the roof as he gathered up a pile of books and old artifacts.

–_Crap… How am I going to carry all of this out?_ - He winced at the hard task of saving all of these precious items that held so many memories.

He had found some bags to put the artifacts and books in, but there were too many bags of things for him to carry out by himself.

Pieces of burning ceiling fell around him as he panicked; everyone else had already left the room.

He suddenly felt someone grab his wrist. "Wha-" he spun around, dropping a few books he had, to look up at an unexpected face.

"What are you doing Angleterre? The door is this way! Come on!" Francis pulled at his wrist.

"France? England?" called familiar voices of their allies looking into the room.

Arthur yanked his wrist out of the Frenchman's grasp. "No! We can't leave these to burn! Help me carry-" a large piece of ceiling fell near them and pushed up a cloud of smoke. Arthur went into a coughing fit, and Francis wasn't going to negotiate.

Francis grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled Arthur towards him, causing Arthur to drop everything he held.

"AHH! What do you think you're *cough* doing you frog? *cough* If you *cough* care about these *cough* artifacts you'll *cough* carry them out! *deeply inhales*" and Arthur went back to choking on smoke and ash.

Francis pulled Arthur closer, "If I care about you," he said as he proceeded to pick Arthur up, "I'll carry you out." Francis squinted and scanned the smoky room for the doorway. "There!" Francis darted towards the door with a choking Arthur in his arms, determined to get them both out safely.

Burning cinders fell onto them, singeing their clothes and hair. Francis's vision was becoming blurred, but he didn't lose sight of that doorway.

A large chunk of the wood from a support beam fell and scorched Francis's shoulder, he stumbled a bit as a reaction to the sudden pain, but he didn't drop Arthur. He hadn't known the piece of wood was from a support beam, but once he heard a loud cracking noise he knew the ceiling was going to fall any second.

With a last spurt of energy, Francis bolted through the doorway and crashed to the ground, rolling, and holding Arthur safe and close. He held tightly to Arthur even after several moments, as if they were still in that room with the fiery ceiling crashing around them, Francis had to keep Arthur safe from the embers.

Arthur had stopped coughing and opened his eyes. "Wh-what…." Arthur muttered, dazed. He realized he was being squeezed to death and turned his head to see 'the bloody frog'. "WAAAAAAH!" he struggled to escape Francis's hold and in the end failed to do so.

"Let me go you git!" Arthur exclaimed, squirming.

"A-Angleterre? Y-you are alright? Dieu merci!" he squeezed Arthur tighter.

"Why do you suddenly care, frog? Let me go I say!" Arthur yelled.

"O-oh, right…" said Francis, he let go of Arthur.

The ceiling crashed in the burning room, and Arthur and Francis quickly got up off the floor.

"Hurry let's go!" ordered Germany.

Everyone who bothered to stay in the hallway and wait for Francis and Arthur hurried to the building's exit. When they reached outside, Germany did a head count to make sure they were all there. "Everyone is present except that American one. I could've sworn he left the building…"

**~ Apollo Justice - Investigation Cornered ~ Variation ~**

Suddenly the faint sound of helicopters could be heard, and everyone turned to look in the direction of the noise as grew louder with every passing second. Soon it became almost unbearably loud as the helicopters came into sight.

How many were there?

Ten?

Twenty?

They looked up and saw that the helicopters had huge buckets of water attached to them. America attempted yelling to them from one of the copters, but even his voice couldn't be heard over the noise.

America then parachuted down from the helicopter, steadied himself as he landed on the ground, and took off running towards everyone else. On the way, he was yelling at the top of his lungs about how he saved the day like the hero he was, while all everyone else heard was a bunch of gibberish. That was because of the half eaten hamburger sticking out of his mouth.

"Ah, there you are America." Germany sighed, slightly exasperated. "At least you put out the fire."

America swallowed the remnants of his hamburger, and flashed a heroic smile. "Of course I did, because I'm the hero!" He yelled loudly as he gave Germany a thumbs up.

**~ Calm Down! - Trauma Team ~**

As Germany got everything back in order, and what was left of the fire was put out, Arthur was still upset about the books and artifacts that were now most likely destroyed. –_That bloody frog! Why didn't he just help me carry out all those items? Everything would have been just fine if he did!_- He fumed, even though he knew things wouldn't have been totally 'all right'.

While Arthur was busy being angry, and everyone was busy with moving the meeting to another room, no one noticed Francis slip quietly back into the building, making his way back to the now charred meeting room.

"Everyone listen up!" Germany spoke through a megaphone when everyone got to the new temporary meeting room, "We're already behind schedule as it is because of my bruder. We need to skip a few parts of the meeting and go strait to the point. Prussia has come unto the possession of a cruise ship, and without me knowing, sent invitations to random people around the world. Meaning, about 3,728 people who received invitations are going to come from all over the world to go on this cruise. Yes, I know that's lot of people, but that's when I found out about my bruder's plans, and tried to stop him…" He sighed and took a breath, "The point is I'm requesting your assistance to give the people who come on this cruise a good experience. Since me and my Bruder only speak English, German, a bit of Italian, and some Japanese… We need all of your help to do this." He finished, and the room filled with whispers.

"Do you think we should help?"

"I don't know… All this is kind of Prussia's fault to begin with."

"I have other things to do this summer though…"

"I think it would be fun though, da?" Russia spoke out, with his usual childish smile on his face.

"AHAHAHAHA! Ya! And as the hero, I can't let all those people down!" America laughed loudly.

"That sounds fun!" Finland said cheerfully, and turned to Sweden. "We should help! Let's bring Hanatamago with us too!" Sweden nodded in response.

In the end everyone agreed to help, and even if they didn't agree at first… Well… Let's just say blackmail and threats are really great incentives!

"Ahem." Germany cleared his throat, "Now that that's settled, we need to assign jobs for everyone, starting with the lead jobs." He took out a note pad and a pencil, wrote a list of jobs needed, and started to list them off. "We'll need a Captain. I'll fill that position-"

"Wait West! How come I don't get to be the captain?" Prussia angrily interrupted.

"Prussia… You're the one who caused this whole mess." Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "I might have let you be Staff Captain, but now that you caused so much more trouble by almost burning down the whole building, I'm afraid I'll have to demote you."

"WHAT?" Prussia yelled indignantly, "West, you can't be seri-"

"I am." Germany interrupted, "I wouldn't have let you even be a part of the crew if we weren't short on people. So, you'll either have to be Laundry Boy, or a potato peeler."

Prussia glared at his brother, but eventually backed down. "The awesome me could never do something as unawesome as be a Laundry Boy! But it's almost as bad as being a potato peeler… Fine! I'll be a fucking Potato Peeler. At least I'll have some time to myself." He growled, and then ran out of the room.

Germany sighed and shook his head, then went along with assigning jobs. "Now we'll need a Staff Captain… China, I think you'd do a good job as Staff Captain. You've got the job."

"Yes sir, thank you aru! I'll do my best aru!" China said, saluting his new Captain.

Germany nodded and continued on, "Next is First Officer… Spain. You have experience around ships, correct?"

Spain smiled and laughed, "Ahahahaha~! Sí Alemania!"

Germany nodded and continued to assign jobs until he noticed that the person who was to be the Head Chef wasn't present. "Where's France? Didn't he come with us to the new meeting room?" He said as he looked around the room for the blonde Frenchman.

Everyone looked around the room for him, until someone burst through the doors, and it was just who everyone had been looking for. Francis stood leaning on the doorway, panting and covered in soot. After a moment, he walked into the room and sat down in his chair.

"What happened to you France?" Germany asked with little concern, "You're late. Either way, you are assigned the job of Head Chef."

Francis nodded silently, and drank some water offered by a concerned country.

"Now, everyone we've got no time to lose. We're very behind schedule, and we still need to prepare the ship. Let's divide into groups of four, and go clean up certain parts of the ship. That is all. Everyone dismissed!" Germany yelled, and everyone started grouping up, and heading out of the room.

Arthur got up and stared at Francis, who was still covered in soot. After a few moments of silence, Arthur sighed and went over to him. "What were you doing you git? You're covered in soot and ash…"

Francis looked up at him and smiled. "Well… What do you think I was doing?" He said, and handed Arthur a book that was covered in soot, but still unburned.

Arthur stared at it for a few moments before realizing what it was. "This… This is my first ever spell book!" He gasped and looked at Francis with a surprised look on his face. "Why did you… Why did you go back and get it?"

"Well…" Francis sighed and took a sip of water, "I didn't want to see you sad. You really did try to save those books and things of yours… So, I went back to see if any were still in good shape."

Arthur stared at Francis and was too surprised to actually say anything. –_That bloody frog… He actually… He actually did something nice that wasn't in any way perv—_

"And now I'll be expecting some payment in return~ Onhonhonhon~ *wink*"

"…**DAMN YOU, YOU BLOODY FROOOOOOOOOG!**"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Yay~ All done! It was good, Ne? I hope so, cuz I worked so long! TTATT Ok! So... Review please! Oh! And... I need to decide who ends up on the desert island with me, because I can't have all the countries there with me. So ya... The Allies and the Axis are definatly going to be there, and also Prussia. He's gonna be there too... So, any segestion would be greatly appreciated! ^^

**Mein bruder **(German)** - My brother**

****Americano ****(Italian) **- American (XD Of course!)**

**Angleterre** (French) **- England**

**Dieu merci **(French)**- Thank God**

**Sí Alemania **(Spanish)**** - **Yes Germany**


	6. Chapter 5: Boingy Boingy & Bad McDonalds

**Author's Note:** Yay~ New chapter! :D I was weighted down with stuff to do for my parents, and now they're also making me study for the SATs which are 2 years away... ^^" Ya... So it really cuts into my writing time. Eh. Oh well.

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Daily Life - Trauma Team ~<strong>

I sighed as I walked down the street behind my parents, with my small black umbrella in hand, and my navy blue backpack slightly off my shoulders. I shrugged it back up and let it fall back to the same spot, over and over again.

After the tour of the church, my parents kept dragging me around to other random sites around town. I had gotten so bored; I took pictures of anything and everything, and ended up running out of room on my camera for more pictures. I'd have to wait till later that night to store all of them in my computer.

It had stopped raining a few minutes ago, and I decided to close up my umbrella. The sky was still cloudy and it was chilly, but I had my red scarf and my long black coat to keep me warm. I looked up at the cloudy sky, but it hurt my eyes, so I had to look back at what was in front of me again. In front of me, Mom and Dad were talking about looking around some more before we have to go to the cruise ship.

I tuned them out as I thought about other things… Like how it was cold in **JULY**. –_Seriously! -_ I whined in my head, -_Why is it so freaking COLD? Its summer here isn't it? Or is this what it's like in—_

"Bonjour à petit la Chine~! Je ne pense pas que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau si tôt!" A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

–_Wait... I know that voice...—_

"Francis?" I said as I turned around. There stood Francis Bonnefoy with a smug smile on his face.

"Why of course it is moi!" Francis exclaimed and flashed me a smile. "Did you miss me?"

I laughed and was about to say something back, when my Mom and Dad walked up behind me.

"Oh? Edlyn? Who is this man? Do you know him?" My Dad asked.

Though he smiled when he spoke, I could tell he was suspicious of Francis. But I seriously don't blame him for being suspicious of him...

"Oh. Mom, Dad, this is Francis Bonnefoy. Francis, this is my Mother and Father." I said, introducing them to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Si." He replied cordially.

"Likewise." My Dad said and they both shook hands.

"Actually... Francis, my Mom's last name is Wang. She kept her maiden name when she married my Dad— OW! Mom... Why did you do that?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Because you talk too much. Just like your Father. But unlike you, he knows when to shut up." She said with a huff.

-_Seriously... She's always so grumpy! I already have like, 3 bumps on my head now! I wonder if she's going through menopause...-_ I thought as I kept rubbing my throbbing head.

"So… Edlyn, where did you meet Mr. Bonnefoy?" My Dad asked.

-_Urk... I knew he'd ask that._ - I grimaced inwardly. –_He and Mom have always been telling me to watch who I talk to, and what I say...-_

"Uhhhh… I met him on the airplane… We sat next to each other…" I lied, and hoped that Francis would catch on and go along with it.

Thankfully he did, and nodded. "Yes, and I decided to start a conversation with her. It seems that we're bound for the same destination. I work as Head Chef on your cruise that you're going on."

"Really?" My Mom asked, a bit surprised, "It's a small world, isn't it?"

-_It's a small world after all~ It's a small world after all~ It's a small world after all~ It's a small, small world~!_-

"So Francis, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting things ready on the ship?" I asked.

"Well… I was sent to get some ingredients for food… And we'll need a lot of it for all the people on the cruise ship. We barely have enough people to work in the kitchen and as waitresses or waiters." He said with a sigh. "Oh that's right; Arthur and someone else came with me to get the ingredients too."

_"_Huh? Who else came with you?" I asked as I looked around for a stranger accompanying a certain Brit with huge eyebrows.

Francis laughed at my eagerness to meet someone new. "They're in that shop right now ordering ingredients. I don't trust Arthur to do it by himself."

"Hey Edlyn!" My Mom yelled at me from further down the street, "If you don't hurry up we'll leave you!"

"Eh?" I said still not understanding what was going on, but then it suddenly hit me that they had continued to walk while I was talking to Francis. "N-no! Mom! Wait for me! Wait for me!" I yelled as I started running towards them, but stopped a second later. "Wait! Mom! I still want to talk to Mr. Bonnefoy!" I said, looking back and forth between Francis and my Mom and Dad.

My Mom sighed, "Well if you want to stay here, how will we find you later?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Wang; I'll get her to the cruise ship safe and sound later." Francis smiled. "Plus we could use some more help on the cruise ship."

"Are you sure—" My Mom started, until Dad stopped her.

"She can take care of herself now. Even if you said no, she'd go anyways. She thinks she is an adult, but she isn't… But we can't change her mind no matter how hard we try. She's as stubborn as an ox." He sighed and turned to me, "Edlyn, just make sure you don't get lost. Or be too trusting of everyone."

I smiled, and nodded, "Of course I will Daddy!"

My parents then said good-bye, and told me to be safe. I nodded, and waved at them as I they walked down the street.

"So, Francis? Which store is Arthur in— what are you doing?" I asked as I noticed his hands get closer to my… Uh…

"Uh… N-nothing!" He laughed nervously, and put his hands behind his back.

"There you are France me and Romano have been looking for you!"

I turned around and smiled, "Hi Arthur!"

"Oh, it's you! That girl we met at the airport. It's nice to see you again Edlyn." Arthur smiled.

"So… I heard from Francis that you went to get some food supplies... Oh! And that someone else went with you."

"Ya, he's bound to show up any—"

"There you are, you fucking frenchie bastard!"

I looked behind Arthur to see an extremely angry guy with dark brown hair and a curl that stuck up on the right side of his head. He also had green eyes and was currently glaring at a certain 'frenchie bastard'.

-_Eh?_- I thought while the young man with the curl kept yelling profanities at Francis. I didn't even pay attention to what they were yelling anymore. I was too focused about what stood out most about the young man. No, no! Not his eyes… Not his foul language either. And NO, not his ass either. Though it wasn't that bad… Ahem! No. What stood out to me was his curl. It went up and down as he yelled at Francis with a bunch of hand gestures too. –_Boingy boingy boingy...-_ I thought as my eyes followed his curl's movements. And before I knew what I was doing, I walked up to him, and pulled on it.

"**CAZZO!**"

*Punch*

"Owwwww… *collapse*"

After a few minutes of blacking out, and pain... I woke up to hear Francis chiding the guy who punched me. "Look what you did to petit la Chine! And I thought you were kind to girls, but maybe I was wrong."

I opened my eyes and looked over at Francis and then at that young man... I think Arthur called him Romano? Ya... Romano just stood there silently with a guilty look as Francis continued to yell at him.

"Oh... You're awake."

"Huh?" I turned my body to look at the person at the back of the bench I was laying on, but stopped halfway and wincing at the pain in my stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya..." I said and slowly sat up. "Thanks for your concern- Huh?"

When I turned to look at the person behind me, it wasn't who I expected. I thought it was Arthur, his voice sounded a lot like Arthur's, but instead there was a guy with platinum blond hair in the same style as Arthur's, except it was less messy, but still had a few stray strands. He also had electric blue eyes that were almost brighter than the light blue sky on a clear day, and much more beautiful than the ash gray color the sky was now.

He wasn't hot. He was GOREGOUS. I could just look into his eyes all day...

"Uh... Hey, are you still there? Hello?"

A hand being waved in front of my face brought me back to reality.

"Oh, ya... Sorry! I kind of spaced out there!" I laughed nervously.

He smiled and walked around the bench to sit next to me. "So... Is your stomach ok?" He asked.

"Almost." I laughed but winced a little at the lingering pain. "I think it'll be fine in a little bit."

"That's good." He sighed, "You should go talk to Lovino. He looks guilty about punching you... I'm sure he didn't mean it."

-_Lovino?- _I thought, -_Oh... He must be talking about Romano...-_

"Ya." I replied and stood up. "It really was my fault anyways..."

I walked over to where Lovino was still getting a lecture from Francis.

"Um... Francis?"

"What is it- Oh! petit la Chine! Are you ok?" Francis asked worriedly.

"Of course I am!" I laughed, "You're fretting over me like my Mom."

"Well, can't I be worried about you? Plus if he had hit you hard enough, you could have had internal bleeding or ruptured a lung! Or-"

"Ok, ok!" I interrupted him, "I get it! And that totally just proved my point!"

I sighed, "So where's Arthur?"

"Angleterre? I'm sorry... I do not know where he wandered off to..." Francis replied shaking his head.

"Oh, Arthur went back to the cruise ship to help out the others." The platinum blond said, walking over.

"Oh! Monsieur Kian, what are you doing here?" Francis looked a bit surprised.

"Just to help out." He replied, smiling. "Plus I already finished my job with Max over at the office supply store."

"I see... So, where is Monsieur Maxwell?" Francis enquired.

"He's on the ship right now, he said he'd take back the supplies, and I'd go help you. Seeing as I'll be working in the kitchen and all." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you're here to help." Francis smiled, "We're almost done, so only about two more stores to go to! Though I'm worried about the supplies we get **here**... I'm sure I'll be able to make it edible at least."

-_E-edible? A-at LEAST?-_ I started panicking.

But it seems like Kian took it as a joke, because he laughed and smiled warmly. "Well Head Chef Francis, lead the way to the next store. We shan't keep them waiting, shall we?"

"Oh of course not Monsieur Kian." Francis smiled and the two continued to chat about how to make the food taste better.

I sighed and was about to follow when I noticed that Lovino was still standing there, staring at the ground.

"Romano?" I asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

He looked up at me for a moment, then quickly turned his head away and mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

"Eh? Could you please repeat what you just said?" I asked.

"...Sorry... I said I was sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"Sorry for what? I just punched you in the stomach! How could you forget already!" He snapped at me, only to look downward in guilt again. "Sorry..."

"It's ok." I sighed, "I shouldn't have pulled your curl to begin with..."

"Ya..." He replied dejectedly.

"It was just so boingy and I couldn't help myself..." I said, eyeing his curl.

-_NO! Bad Edlyn! No playing with his boingy curl! No... Playing... Boingy...-_

"Ne~" I said as I started to bat his curl back and forth like a cat.

"W-what are you doing? S-stop that!" He yelled.

"Eh?" I stopped and realized what I was doing.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself..." I said, looking away.

After a few moments of silence, I heard a sigh and foot steps walking next to me. I looked over and saw Lovino, who still looked a bit annoyed. But other than that, I wouldn't say he looked angry.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized again. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

Lovino looked at me for a few seconds, then sighed. "Ya, ya... Just... Just don't do it again, ok?"

"So, you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded.

"Yay!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Yay~ Lovi forgave me! Yay~!" I said in a sing-song voice and skipped after Francis and Kian.

"...That idiota... She kind of reminds me of Spain." Lovino sighed before following after me.

After a while of following after Francis and Kian, we finally had gotten all we had needed. Because the last shop we went to was a chocolate shop, I had gotten a chocolate heart lollipop. It was... Ok. Not bad, but not super good either.

-_Well... I doubt that people can screw up chocolate... Maybe...- _I thought as I nibbled on the left corner of the heart.

"Enjoying that lollipop?" Kian asked as he walked beside me. He had finished chatting with Francis, and now Lovino was talking to him about pasta night or something.

"I suppose..." I sighed, "It has a different taste from the chocolate in America. Kind of like how Canadian Kit kats are better than American Kit kats... Or so I've heard."

"Ahahaha, well I suppose things in England would at least taste a bit different. But..." He chuckled, "Some foods in England have... an 'acquired taste'."

"I... I guess so..." I said nervously. "But I haven't really tried any food in England. All I've eaten is this lollipop..."

"Well, how 'bout we take you out to lunch? How about traditional Welsh food?" He asked.

"Uh... How about, no?" I shivered, remembering Francis' earlier comment.

"Ok then... How about McDonalds?" He smiled.

"Sure I guess... I haven't been there in ages..." I said, thinking for a second. "Ok. Let's go. I'm kind of hungry now anyways."

So, after telling Francis and Lovino, we went over to McDonalds and I ordered some chicken nuggets and a berry smoothie; because that is the only things I'll probably ever eat at McDonalds.

I picked up a chicken nugget and inspected it for a minute, finding nothing really wrong with it, but I still had a bad feeling about it.

"So... I'm going to eat this?" I asked fearfully.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok... Hey! Wait a minute! How come you guys didn't get anything? Aren't you going to eat something?" I questioned them.

"Uhhhh... Well... I already ate lunch before we went out to by food." Lovino said nervously.

"O-oui, oui! I ate lunch with Lovino, so you just help yourself!" Francis stuttered.

-_Suspicious..._-

"And what about you Kian?" I asked.

"Oh? Me?" He smiled, "I also already ate. So go ahead Edlyn. It's all yours."

-_You guys are all lying bastards..._- I sighed.

"Fine... What ever. It can't be that bad..." I said as I took a bite out of the chicken nugget.

-_Hmmmm... Not bad... I guess I'll be living after all! Yay~ ...Wait. What is this weird taste?-_

Everyone must have seen the expression on my face, because Francis and Lovino started laughing, and Kian just smiled.

"I told you, it's an acquired taste, no?" He said and chuckled a bit.

I forcefully swallowed and glared at Francis and Lovino, which only made them laugh harder.

"Fine then!" I yelled, causing many glances in my direction, "I'll eat all of this 'stuff' and make my country proud! THIS IS FOR CHINA!"

"Don't you mean America?" France asked.

"Ya, whatever. FOR AMERICA AND CHINA!" I yelled and started eating at a pace that would definitely make either country proud... Or think I'm insane.

After eating all of the chicken nuggets and downing the smoothie in less than 15 seconds, I felt like I was going to die.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"Are you ok Edlyn?" Francis asked worriedly, "I've never seen anyone eat food from England that quickly... And survive."

"I-I'm fine!" I exclaimed, "Just let me rest for a second..." I sighed and turned to look at Kian. "I feel sorry for you... How can you stand this food every day of your life?"

"I can't stand English food." He laughed, "My family isn't really that English. We moved here when I was 3 from Amsterdam in Holland. My Mum is from Holland and my Dad is from England. But my Dad died when I was a baby, so I grew up eating Dutch food instead."

"Oh... That explains things." I sighed.

He laughed and smiled, "Oh! I didn't really introduce myself! My name is Kian Winter. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Edlyn Si. It's nice to meet you too." I sighed, still hurting from the terrible food.

"So... We should be going now..." Francis said, glancing at his watch.

"Can you stand?" Kian asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Or so you want big brother Francis to carry you?" Francis smiled.

"No... No thanks. I can walk perfectly fine by myself." I slowly stood up, "Plus... Francis would probably do something bad to me so I'll pass."

"Awwww..." Francis sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, how was this chapter? I had to keep it short, But I'll try to update as soon as possible like I always do. :3 So ya... Review! ^^

**Bonjour à petit la Chine~! Je ne pense pas que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau si tôt! **(French)** - Hello little China~! I did not think that we meet again so soon!**

******Cazzo ******(Italian) **- F****uck (I was gonna put Chigi... But someone said I should put something Italian instead... -_-")**

**Angleterre** (French) **- England**

**Monsieur **(French)**- Mister**

**Idiota**(Italian)**** - Idiot****

**Oui **(French)**** - **Yes**


	7. Chapter 6: Cleaning the ship

**Author's Note:** Hey! :D I finally finished a new chapter! Yay~ this one's a really long one... But I guess that'll make up for the lack of updating once school starts on Monday! I'll still try to update as much as I can, but this year's going to be hard... I heard that some of my teachers are really strict and give a TON of homework. Especially my new World History teacher... TT ATT But no worries! I just hope I can make it through this year without dying! ^^"

P.S. MacDonalds isn't really the same everywhere. My friend, who doesn't know about Hetalia or anime in general ., went to England last year for winter break, and when she came back, she wouldn't stop complaining about how bad the food was, and how, "EVEN MACDONALDS DIDN'T TASTE RIGHT!" XD

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p>I sat in a car, a taxi cab to be precise, driving on a road and looking out the window.<p>

Again.

I sighed and laid a hand on my stomach as it started to complain again about what it had to digest.

It was almost as bad as that one time when I went to a travel fair at my school and decided to eat all the food from each and every country's booths… Big mistake.

After eating food from Italy, Germany, France, England, China, Holland, Switzerland, Spain, Mexico, Canada (Yes they had Canadian food. It was blueberry up-side down cake.), Japan, Australia, Austria, Russia, and Romania, I felt like all of those countries were having an all out World War III in my digestive tracks…

I shivered at the memory, and tried to focus on something else to ignore the pain in my stomach.

Francis and Kian, who were sitting next to me, were talking about tonight's dinner plans, and Lovino was sitting by himself in the passenger seat, staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

"Lovino… If you keep scowling like that your face might freeze that way." I sighed.

Lovino glared over in my direction and sighed. "Whatever… Faces don't freeze. That's just a stupid wife's tale."

"You'd be surprised…" I chuckled.

Lovino shook his head and sighed and returned to look out the window.

-_There goes our conversation..._- I sighed and turned to Francis and Kian.

"So… How much longer till we get to the port?" I asked, trying not to whine.

"Not much longer, only about 5 more minutes." Answered Kian.

"That's great!" I exclaimed and went back to staring out the window, smiling.

-_I spy with my little eye something that is green... Oh. It's a tree~_- I sighed contently as I started to play I Spy with myself.

And finally after 5 minutes of beating myself at I Spy, we finally arrived at the Tilbury Docks where the cruise ship was.

I stepped out of the taxi, and reached back through for my backpack before I shut the door and waited outside for Francis to finish paying the taxi driver.

**~ Vermillion City - Pokémon Reorchestrated ~**

"So… This is Tilbury Docks? Where's the cruise ship?" I asked.

"It's further down the dock. You just walk a bit down and you'll see it." Kian explained and started to walk down the dock, followed my Francis and Lovino.

I stared down the dock for a second before running after everyone else.

I looked around at the other large ships docked in the port and their colors and names. The colors were usually white, black, or blue. Occasionally there was one with red on it, but aside from that, I couldn't see and other colors.

I kept walking till I noticed that everyone had stopped in front of a huge ship to my left.

"So… Is this our cruise ship?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yep." Francis smiled.

I looked up at our cruise ship and almost fell backwards from having to look that high up. "I-it's HUGE!" I yelled.

"Of course it's huge." Kian chuckled. "How else do you think we're going to fit about 3,728 passengers and 200 staff members?"

"I-I guess you're right…" I sighed, and decided to continue to look at the gigantic ship.

It was mostly white at the top, but the hull was navy blue, and had a black lining one the railings. There were also a lot of fancy radio stuff on the crow's nest at the top of the ship, and the things that looked like smoke stacks, and probably were smoke stacks, were black with two gold stripes near the top. And lastly, on the navy blue hull were painted white fancy letters that said '_**Prussian Blue**_'.

"Prussian Blue… The Prussian Blue." I said out loud. "It has a nice ring to it!"

Francis laughed, "Well it's much better than 'Prussian Awesomeness' or 'The Cruiser'."

I stared at Francis, "Ok. 'Prussian Awesomeness' is just kinf of a stupid name... And 'The Cruiser'? That's so generic that it's original."

"I know! Here's the list of names we voted on for the name of the ship. Read it if you want to laugh your guts out." Kian chuckled and handed me a piece of paper. "Pffffft! It still makes me laugh when I think about it."

"Huh… Is that so?" I said and looked at the contents of the poll.

**Vote for the cruise ship's name!**

_ Evening Confidence

_ Pink Light

_ Doom Leprechaun

_ State the Disaster

_ The Cruiser

_ Avenger of Justice

_ Armageddon

_ Prussian Awesomeness

_ The Raven

_ Albatross of Fatality

_ The Aurora Dragon

_ Final Countdown

_ Devourer the Faithless

_ Turtle time

_ Frontier Sexual

_ Bloody Flower Egg

_ Pasta and Tomatoes

"…Pffffft… AHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing. "T-this AHAHAHAHA is the AHAHAHAHAHAHA so HAHAHA funny! Wh-who comes up with THESE kind of names? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I told you so!" Kian laughed along with me.

"It's not that funny…" Lovino sighed.

"Ah… That was a good laugh." I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. "So… Who came up with these names anyways?"

"Everyone who's in charge of the ship." Kian explained, "Alfred, Tino, Gilbert, Antonio, and even Francis!"

"Oh… I see." I nodded. –_I bet he's talking about the other countries...-_ I thought. –_Some of their tastes in names SUCKS!-_

"Hmmm… Wait a second… How come Prussian Blue isn't on this poll?" I asked.

"Well…" Francis chuckled embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head. "When any of us decided on a name that didn't have to do with how awesome Prussians were, Gilbert would get really upset and yell at us about it."

"Ya…" Lovino sighed, "That potato bastard was so loud and annoying. He had already caused us enough trouble with this whole cruise thing, so he shouldn't be so fucking demanding. Anyway, we finally ended up agreeing on the name 'Prussian Blue'."

"I see." I chuckled, "Well at least it's not a stupid name like-"

"**HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!**" Someone yelled from somewhere above us.

-_Why do people always interrupt what I'm going to say?_- I sighed and looked up at who was trying to get our attention.

A girl with black hair in a short A-Line hairstyle and side swept bangs was leaning on the railing looking down on us. I couldn't see her all that clearly from where I was standing, but that was because she was on the 12th floor of the ship.

"Oh!" Kian smiled and waved up at the girl. "Hi there Jamie!"

"Hi Kian! Are you going to come up here and help us out? We kind of need some more people to help clean the ship!" She shouted down at us.

"Of course! We'll be up there in a second!" He shouted back.

"Ok!" She nodded and ran away from the railing.

"Let's get going. We shan't keep them waiting." Kian smiled and walked up the portable walkway to the lobby of the ship.

**~ SS Anne - Pokémon Reorchestrated ~**

When I walked in, I was amazed at the interior of the ship's lobby. There were huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof, beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, and what amazed me the most was the crystal elevator that went down to a floor below. I ran over the edge of the glass railing and looked down at the floor below. There near the elevator stood a fancy looking piano and few tables and chairs nearby for people who might want to listen to someone play the piano, or any other instrument. Also another thing I noticed was that there was also a huge stairway that went down to the lower floor too, and also went to a floor above the lobby.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"Beautiful isn't it? I don't know how Gilbert pulled it off, but he sure did do a good job with this ship. Though it is a bit dusty in some rooms, it looks like he improved the huge public rooms and staff rooms." Francis said, walking up next to me. "I've checked the navigation room too. Everything was state of the art equipment."

"Wow… Gilbert sure put a lot of work into this, huh?" I said happily, and followed Kian and Lovino who were walking down a hallway off to the left of the entrance.

-_But... I wonder where he got all the money for this?-_ I thought as I followed behind Lovino. –_Maybe some things should just stay unknown._- I sighed.

When we got to the elevator, I stopped for a second and realized that it wasn't the crystal elevator from earlier.

"Wait… How come we aren't going on that other elevator we saw earlier?" I asked.

"That elevator only goes to the Lobby, the 1st floor, and the 3rd floor." Francis explained. "We need to go up to 12th floor, so we need to take one of the normal elevators to go help out everyone."

"Oh… Ok then!" I said and happily ran over to the elevator buttons, and pushed the up button repeatedly with my thumb until the elevator door on my left opened and made a 'ding' noise.

"Yay~" I cheered and walked into the elevator. "Let's go!"

Everyone followed my in, and I pressed the button that had a number 12 on it for the 12th floor.

"That reminds me…" I said as the door closed and we started going up, "One of my friends is afraid of elevators. And now that I think about it, it would really suck if the elevator stopped or if the cable broke and we all fell to our doom…"

Everyone but Kian gave me a weird look, and Lovino sighed and shook his head. "Edlyn… You know there's about only a one in a thousand chance that that'll happen."

"Ya…" I replied, "But it could still happen."

Then with a sudden 'ding', the elevator doors opened up and I quickly walked out of the elevator and looked around at the port side of the 12th floor. There was a long hallway that had wooden flooring, and railing on the outside to keep you from falling, or jumping off the ship. I took a deep breath and walked over to the railing to look out over the port.

"Hi!"

"Whoa!" I yelped and jumped at least a feet high, but I calmed down when I noticed it was that girl who had been calling down to us. I think her name was Jamie.

"Sorry!" She apologized, "Did I scare you?"

"You only startled me a bi-"

"Ok, good!" She said happily. "Soooooo… What's your name? My name is Jamie Tanaka!"

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Edlyn S-"

"Oh! Edlyn sounds like a great name! So… Where are you from?" She said, interrupting me again.

-_I get the feeling I need speak faster... She either has a short attention span, or she's high on sugar...-_ I sighed.

"Oh! Ya! You need to come with me! We still need some help cleaning the ballroom!" She yelled and quickly grabbed my hand.

And soon, she was dragging me towards the ball room. Where ever the heck that was.

-_GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!__!__! TOO FAST!-_

When we finally stopped, I was gasping for air and I was so tired, I almost felt like my legs were going to fail me any second. Jamie let go of my hand, and walked over to a double doorway. "I'm back!" She yelled as she threw open the doors. "And I brought someone to help clean up too!"

And before I could catch my breath, she grabbed my hand again, and pulled me into the ballroom.

"Her name's Edlyn!" Jamie smiled and introduced me to everyone else. "The boy on the ladder with the dark brown hair is Micheal Brunswick; and he's my best bud! The adorable little boy with the mop is Alexi Dukov, and the snobby blond rich boy over there is Maxwell Hemington."

I looked around at everyone that Jamie had introduced me to. Micheal was on a ladder dusting one of the chandeliers. Like Jamie said he had dark brown hair that went to about and inch below his earlobes and clear, luminous amber eyes. The little boy named Alexi was a little further in the room, and was still mopping the floor. He had dirty blond layered hair that curves with his face that was about chin-length with his bangs parted to the side. He had a few hairs sticking out here and there, and it looked like he was hard at work trying to make the floor clean.

–_Awwwwww~ He is so adorable!_- I squealed in my mind.

And lastly, Maxwell was leaning against the wall, doing absolutely nothing but glancing at his nails once in a while. He looked like the stereotypical rich boy; he was dressed in a tan suit vest with matching tan pants, a white collared shirt, a navy blue and white plaid tie, and expensive looking black leather dress shoes to tie things together. His bright clean golden blond hair also added to his rich boy look. It was on the longish side, and was shorter in the front. It kind of reminded me of Matthew's hair, except it was more straight, but wavier at the bottom. His hazel eyes were half shut in boredom, as he straightened up and walked over to me and Jamie.

"It's rude to stare you know." He said haughtily.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered as he walked away to lean against the wall again.

"Humph!" Jamie huffed, "He's always stuck up like that, ignore him!"

"Ya..." Micheal sighed, as he stepped down the ladder. "Unless you're someone special or you have more money than he does; which would be kind of hard to top..."

"I see..." I sighed, "Well that's too bad."

"Anyways, I'm Micheal Brunswick." Micheal said, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Sooooo... You never answered my question. Where are you from?" Jamie asked.

"Oh... I kind of figured that you forgot about that." I rubbed the back of my head. "Either way, I'm from America. California to be exact."

"Really?" Jamie exclaimed, "I'm from California too! Which city do you live in?"

"I live in Sacramento." I replied, "What about you?"

"I live near San Francisco. Oh! But I've been to Sacramento before! There-"

**~ Promotion Emergency - Hetalia ~**

"All right all right. Enough chit chat." Someone commanded, "Get to work. We need to have this ship in tip top shape by the time everyone is going to board the ship."

Everyone, even Maxwell, quickly scrambled back to work.

I, being the idiot I am, not knowing what to do, I just stood there looking around at everyone like a deer caught in headlights.

"You there!"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered and turned around. In front of me stood a tall, muscular man, with slicked back blond hair and intimidating blue eyes.

"Go get some cleaning supplies and come with me." He ordered.

"O-ok!" I said and quickly ran to the utility closet. I quickly grabbed a mop, broom, and a dustpan, also with two bottles of what looked like Windex, and a bucket, and ran back to where the intimidating man stood waiting.

He nodded approvingly, and walked out of the room.

I cast a worried look out the door, and looked back at Micheal and Jamie. They were both working hard, Micheal was dusting the chandelier again, and Jamie was mopping the floor with Alexi. She stopped for a moment, smiled at me, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back, and quickly waved goodbye before running after the man who had told me to follow him.

After catching up to him, we walked down a fleet of stairs and turned to the right. After walking down the hallway for a bit, before arriving at an open doorway.

"This is a storage room we will be using for some youth activities. But it's just too dusty to be used as is, and it needs to be cleaned." He stated as he walked in and turned on the lights. "You start cleaning; I'm going to get another person to assist you. When you finish cleaning this room, report to either me or Staff Captain Yao."

**~ Hetalia Endless Life: Dim Chapter~**

I set my cleaning supplies down as he left the room. "Ok!" I said out loud to myself as I took off my scarf and black coat and put them outside the door, "It's time to get down and clean this storage room and clean it good!"

I took the bucket and went to a nearby restroom, and filled it a little more than half-way with water. I had a little bit of trouble carrying it back, and when I got it back to the storage room, I was really tired and gasping for air.

"G-geez! How can a little bit of water in a plastic bucket be that heavy?" I sighed. "No matter, I can always do some extra special training to get back into shape! Plus cleaning this room is going to be a good workout for me too!"

I put the bucket of water to one side, and grabbed the broom to sweep the floor.

-_Huh? Where's the dustpan?-_ I thought as I noticed that I couldn't find the dustpan.

"I swear that I brought it with me..."

"Looking for this?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up. In the doorway stood young boy with bright arctic blue eyes and curly auburn hair that reminded me a bit of Lovino's hair. He had a smug look on his face as he waved around the dustpan.

"Oh! Ya, that's my dustpan, Thanks for finding it for me!" I smiled, and reached out to take it, but he took a step back and smirked.

"Who said I was going to give it back to you? I needed a dustpan, so finder's keepers, loser's weepers!" He laughed and ran down the hall.

I put down my broom, and ran after him. "Give it back! Give me back my dustpan!" I cried as I chased him through out the whole ship. Every so often when we passed someone, I got worried or weird looks from them.

I started to slow down a bit, and finally I came to a stop gasping for air.

"D-darn it..." I sighed, "What am I going to do now?"

"Señorita? Estás bien?" Someone asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"H-huh?"

"I asked if you were okay..."

I looked over, and saw a man with somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and his expression was filled with worry.

"O-oh, I'm okay. I was just chasing a boy who had taken my dustpan... I needed it to clean out the storage room on the 11th floor." I sighed and looked in the direction the boy had run off to.

"A boy with a dustpan... I think I saw him run by just a second ago... I think his name is Lucius Sullivan. He's a fast and mischievous one, reminds me a bit of Lovino when he was a little kid." He sighed.

"Oh? You know Lovino?" I asked.

"Of course I do señorita!" He chuckled and smiled. "I raised him when he was little! By the way, my name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo. What's your name señorita?"

"My name's Edlyn Si. It's nice to meet you Antonio!" I smiled and sighed. "But... I still need to clean the storage room... If I can't get that dustpan back, could you at least help me find a vacuum cleaner?"

"Of course!" Antonio smiled. "Let's go to the utility closet near here and see if we can find one!"

After a few minutes of rummaging around the utility closet, I and Antonio found a light battery powered hand vacuum, and we headed back to the storage room...

Only to find it completely spotless.

"W-w-w-what?" I stuttered, "H-h-h-how did it get so-"

"How'd it get so clean? Why, I cleaned it of course." Stated a boy who was leaning against the wall in the upper right-hand corner of the room.

"You did? Really? Thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

"No problem." He said, walking over to the doorway. "Captain Ludwig told me to come and help you out anyway. My name's Kiyoshige Morimoto it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Edlyn. It's nice to meet too." I smiled.

Kiyoshige Morimoto looked like your average good looking Japanese boy; black hair that went to about the beginning of his neck and spiked out in the ends, glasses, and a nice slim frame with stylish clothing too.

"M'hm" He nodded. "I've already reported in that we were done cleaning. Captain Ludwig told me to tell you that you need to clean rooms 1121, 1122, and 1123. He's a neat freak, so you should do the best you can at cleaning them up."

"Yep." I replied and stood aside to let him by.

"Ok." I said, turning to Antonio as he left, "Do have some time to help me clean?"

"Oh... Well, all of us head staff members are going to have to attend a meeting before we let the passengers on, sorry señorita." He smiled embarrassedly.

"No, no! It's ok!" I insisted, "I can't really trouble you any more than I've already had! And three rooms won't be that hard to clean!"

"Are you sure? Ok then! I'll be going now!" Antonio smiled. "Adiós! See you later!"

"Bye!" I smiled and waved as he walked away down the hall.

"Ok, time to get to work!" I yelled and went to grab my cleaning supplies and quickly ran over to room 1121.

"Ok! Let's see what I have to work... With... Shoot."

I had opened the door, and the sight that greeted me wasn't pleasant.

It was a total arachnophobe's nightmare.

There were cobwebs **EVERYWHERE**. I couldn't do anything but stare at what I had to clean up.

"Oh gosh... There are spiders on those spider webs! And dead bugs too! D-disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"...Spiders... Prepare to **DIE**."

After having an all out war with the spiders and dust bunnies in all three rooms, I came out with a few cobwebs hanging off, and my hand vacuum filled with the guts and corpses of all the spiders I squashed and/or sucked up.

"Phew. Man that was quite a workout." I sighed and went to put away the cleaning supplies and clean myself and the vacuum off.

After getting everything and myself clean again, I smiled hummed to myself as I walked down the hallway to report to the Captain about the huge feats I had accomplished!

I turned a corner and walked for a little bit, and suddenly stopped. Right in the middle of the hallway, leaning against the wall facing the opposite direction of me, stood the person I had least expected to see.

_-It's that boy who took the dustpan from me! Lucius Sullivan!-_

I quietly snuck up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"H-hey? What gives? Get off of me!" He yelled and struggled to get me off his back.

"Nope. I'm not letting you up till I hear an apology Lucius." I smirked as I sat on top of him.

He stopped struggling, and sighed. "Fine. I apologies. Who ever you are, please get off of me you're crushing."

"Are you calling me fat?" I sighed and let him up, "You should at least try to remember people you steal things from."

"I-it's you! T-the girl I stole that dustpan from..." He stammered.

"What? Why are you so surprised? Or are you nervous?" I asked.

"I'm not either!" He snapped, and stayed silent for a moment before sighing and looking away. "Well... I guess I was a bit guilty for taking that dustpan from you and having you chase me around for about 30 minutes..."

"Well, as long as you were guilty about it, I forgive you." I sighed, "Just don't go doing it agai- Wait... Huh? Where'd he go?" I looked around, but he was no where in sight. "Sheesh! He should at least give me a warning before running off like that." I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

After walking to a bit, I realized that I had no idea where I was going, and I was completely lost.

"...Shoot." I muttered, and decided to continue to wander around till I found someone I could ask directions from.

I continued walking for a while, before ending up on the highest floor of the cruise ship.

"Great..." I sighed, "I've been wandering for at least an hour, and I still can't find anyone! And it's 4:33 already!"

"Meow."

"Huh?" I looked down and saw black and white cat.

"W-whoa! Where did you come from kitty?" I knelt down and started petting him. "Are you even allowed on the ship? If not, you might get in trouble."

The cat responded only by purring and rubbing his head on my leg.

"If only you knew how to talk..." I sighed, "Then I might be able to ask you for directions."

The cat stopped rubbing against my legs, and walked to a nearby door to the outside deck. He stopped for a moment and looked back at me, before continuing outside.

I stood up and decided to follow him. -_Well, I've got nothing else to do..._- I thought.

He led me down a hallway on the deck, until we reached a bench where there were a bunch of other cats... And a person, who was asleep. He had brown hair with a curl on the top of his head that reminded me of a plant sprout.

-_What should I do? I don't want to wake him up, but...-_

"Meow."

"Mmmmm... Hm?" mumbled the brown haired man as he woke up and yawned.

"O-oh! Sorry for waking you up mister!" I apologized.

"Hm? Oh... That's fine." He spoke slowly before scooting over, and motioned for me to sit down next to him.

I sat down, and looked around at all of the cats around him. They were all so cute!

"Do you like cats?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! I love cats!" I smiled.

"I love cats too." He smiled back.

"Ya! Oh?" I started as the black and white cat from before jumped on my lap.

"It looks like he's taken a liking to you." said the brown haired man.

"Ya..." I yawned, feeling a bit tired. "He's so soft and warm... I love it when cats are so affectionate..."

"M'hm..." He nodded, agreeing.

"So... Mister what's your name?" I asked, getting more and more tired with every second.

"My name is Heracles Karpusi. What is your name?" He asked.

"My... *yawn* my name is Edlyn... Si... zzzZZZZ..." I replied as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was alone, it was already pretty dark out, and I had a blanket over me. "Ugh... What time is it?" I asked, glancing at my watch. It read 6:30.

"SHOOT!" I yelled and sprang up, grabbing the blanket with me as I ran down the hallway and to the elevator. "I'm going to miss dinner! I can't miss dinner! It's the most important time of the day! Plus I need at least 4 steaks to counteract that icky lunch I had today!"

-_I hope I don't get lost again...-_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Cleaning makes me tired - A- ~ Ok... So... Translations at the bottom... Ya. Please review! It gives me the will to go on in such a bleak world we live in! :D

**Señorita **(Spanish)** - Miss**

****Estás bien? ****(Spanish) **- Are you okay?**

**Adiós** (French) **- Goodbye**


	8. Chapter 7: Late as usual

**Author's Note:** I appologize for such a long time without posting! ^^"' Highschool is rough, and I'm taking all of the hard classes, so that doesn't really help with my situation. Either way, here's the next chapter! :D Writen to you from Shenzhen, China! Cuz I feel like I should take time out of my vacation to write fanfiction. - w-

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasised words**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Air on a G-string <strong>**- ****J. S. Bach ~**

I arrived in the dining room out of breath with my black coat and red scarf almost slipping out of my hands. As I walked through the well dressed people already seated and eating dinner, I earned a few questioning looks here and there.

It took me a while to realize that I had no idea where my parents were sitting, and quickly turned around and walked back to the front desk to ask where they were they were seated.

The front desk lady had long, platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. I noticed that she was wearing a long navy blue dress, and a white hair bow, and that was all I could see of her attire, because of the desk in the way.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" She snapped.

"E-eep!" I squeaked, "Um... I was wondering where Mr. Si and Mrs. Wang are seated."

She sighed and looked on the computer at her desk, made a few clicks, and typed something in.

"They're seated at table 121." She replied, "Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"**NO!**"

"What did you say?" She asked menacingly.

"I-I mean, no, I'll just go find them myself. H-have a nice day!" I stuttered, before quickly running in the direction I thought was table 121.

-_M-man she was scary! Should someone like her even be at the front desk?_- I thought as I hurried along.

After a while, I finally found my parents. And by then... They had already finished eating.

"I-I huh w-wha, HUH?" I stuttered.

"We decided to start without you." my Mom replied while whipping her mouth with a napkin. "Serves you right for not being here on time."

"I-I-I-I... B-but!" I continued.

"No buts." my Mom began to raise her voice, but then sighed. "You got here late, so just deal with it. We're going back to our room, and when you're done eating, make sure you go to your room, ok? No lollygagging!"

Before she left, she handed me a keycard, and told me to make sure I didn't lose it.

"But if you do lose it... You're going to be in a **LOT** of trouble." my Mom stated, emphasizing the 'lot'. "I don't want to have to go through another incident like that time inMexico. Do you know how long I had to look for a translator?"

"...6 hours..." I mumbled.

"Exactly my point!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"B-but I think that most of the people here speak English-"

"Just shut up, you're giving me a migraine." She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "I'll just go now Edlyn, mind your manners and make sure you don't get kidnapped."

"Yes Mommy..." I replied as she walked away, with my father following behind, giving me a sympathetic glance. "Don't worry about Mom. Be safe." my Dad mouthed as he walked away.

-_ She and my Dad say that every single time I'm somewhere alone._- I sighed in my thoughts as I watched them leave. -_Sometimes their way of thinking... Isn't very... Healthy._-

I sighed and sat down in my Mom's vacant chair, for I was tired of standing.

As I waited for a waiter or waitress to come, I looked around at the other people finishing up their meals. They were all well dressed, unlike me, who was still in my traveling clothes, and my hair was a mess from running all the way to the dining room.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" I said, looking up at the waitress that stood to my right.

She had long, dark brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in the black and white outfit that all the other waitresses wore, and she had a flower in her hair.

"I'm going to be your waitress today." She smiled as she handed me a menu.

"So, what would you like?" She asked as I skimmed through the menu.

I was extremely hungry after cleaning those three rooms, and chasing after Lucius. I couldn't decide what I wanted to eat.

"Can't decide?" The waitress chimed in, disturbing my thoughts.

"Y-ya." I chuckled nervously, slightly embarrassed. "Do you mind recommending some dishes for me?"

"Why of course!" She said with a wink. "So, what kind of flavors do you like?"

"Flavors?" I mulled over it for a few moments before replying, "I like rich tasting foods I suppose... I like mushrooms, meat, rice, some kinds of vegetables, defiantly not celery, and... I guess that's it."

The waitress nodded, while writing a few things down on her notepad. "Ok, so... How about Wild Mushroom Soup, Angel hair pasta with sautéed shrimp, lobster, and a tomato-basil cream for your entrée... Does that sound good so far? "

"Yep!" I nodded and smiled. "And how about you surprise me for my hors d'oeuvre, and... how about three New York steaks with mashed potatoes on the side, hold the asparagus and sprig of rosemary."

The waitress staggered a bit, "T-three New York steaks? With all that you're already eating? Honey, I don't think that would be a good idea..."

"Why not?" I smiled, "I love steak, so don't worry about me not finishing everything!"

"T-that's not the point." She sweat-dropped and sighed, "I'm just worried about you getting a stomach ache."

"Oh ya... Been there, done that." I laughed, "The last time I went on a cruise, I did the same thing. I got the **WORST** stomach ache I've ever had in my life!"

"T-then why are you going to do this again?" She replied, shocked.

"Well... I thought it'd be worth the risk! ...Or... Maybe not..." I sighed. "Ok. Fine. I'll get two New York steaks instead."

The waitress sighed and took my menu. "I'll be back in a jiffy, ok?"

"Ok!" I replied happily, and watched as she walked to the other side of the dining room and into the kitchen.

By now, most of the people around me were already done with dinner, and had left. The only people around now were waiters and waitresses cleaning off the tables, and the musicians still playing classical music up on the balcony of the second floor of the dining room. I felt extremely embarrassed for coming as late as I did. I didn't like the feeling of standing out like this. It made me feel awkward and a bit insecure, like that one time my friends dragged me to an anime convention with them for the first time.

-_But hey, it wasn't that bad. I was only really nervous for a while, until I made some new friends, and ended up talking so much that my throat was hoarse the next day._-

"Maybe like that one time... I'll make some new friends to talk to..." I mumbled to myself.

And almost as if on cue, that waitress with the long brown hair came back with a huge tray of food.

"I'm sorry, but I have to give you all of your food together." She appologizes, "You're the last person here, so we're already cleaning up. I don't want to rush you though, so just take your time. If you need anything, just give me a call, ok?"

I nodded, and she walked over to help the others with their work of cleaning up.

I tried to eat my food as quickly as I could at first, thinking that I should catch up with my Mom and Dad, but I soon slowed down after I accidentally inhaled a strand of pasta, and almost choked. I sighed as I finished my pasta, and moved on to the rest of my food.

-_Well... it's been a pretty long day, huh?_- I mulled over the day as I chewed and swallowed a piece of my first steak. -_I met the personifications of a few countries and other random people, got dragged around doing chores for said countries and people, chased around a silly brat for a dustpan, and came back alive from such valorous deeds, only to be reprimanded by my own mother._- I sighed at the thought. -_Plus I just flew in from America, and boy are my arms tired!_- I chuckled, -_Heheh! I'm pretty punny huh?_-

"What's so funny, petit la Chine?"  
>"Oh. *munch* Hi. *chomp* Francis *slurp*" I replied, not even looking up at Francis as I continued to eat my food.<p>

I heard Francis sigh and mumble something.  
>"What was that?" I looked up as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.<p>

"Tant pis." Francis replied, smiling a bit.

"Ok? Whatever you say..." I sighed and sipped some of my water.

Francis was wearing chef's attire, tall white hat and all. He had taken it off though, and put it on the table I was sitting at. He sat down and decided to watch me eat the rest of my steaks and mashed potatoes.

I looked up when I noticed him staring at me. "Uh... Do people usually stare at people while they eat?"  
>"Of course~ Especially when that person is you~ mignon petit la Chine~" He smirked and winked at me.<p>

I felt myself blushing, and glared at Francis. I was about to fling back a bad retort (I was not good at come-backs), when a frying pan flew out of nowhere, and hit Francis full on in the face.

All I did was stare, dumbfounded, at Francis' unconscious body, which had fallen along with his chair from the force of the frying pan.

"Hey! Are you ok?" A familiar voice called.

"Ya, I'm fine." I replied, looking over to see my waitress hurrying over. "He seems to get knocked out a lot though."

"The sneaky bastard!" She swore, crossing her arms, "He was supposed to help clean the dishes in the kitchen. Even though we just got some extra workers, it's not enough to let everyone slack off."  
>"Huh..." I sighed and kneeled down, and started poking Francis' face. "So, where did you get the extra workers? Francis said that you didn't have enough before."<p>

"Ya..." The waitress sighed, "All because of stupid Gilbert, we had to deal with this. I mean, though we didn't really have much to do this summer, but he should have told us about his plans before going along with it. Either way, the head of the Morimoto group was invited on this cruise, and he was gracious enough to lend us part of his workforce."

"Oh... Well that's sure nice of him!" I smiled, happy that some people out there were still truly kind.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, "Oh, but why would someone like you be interested in the ship's affairs?"

"U-uh... W-well, I-"

"Because she's just worried about us~"

"O-oh! You're up Francis! Good Morning!" I smiled.

"Don't you 'Good Morning' me!" Francis yelled, and put a hand to his nose. "I think you might have bruised my nose, Elizabeta!"

"Sorry." She replied sarcastically. "Either way, you'd better explain yourself Francis! You should be cleaning the dishes!"

"I-I left when everyone finished the dishes! I swear! I only wanted to come see petit la Chine!" He stuttered nervously.

"Sure you did." She sighed, and turned her attention back to me. "So, how did you come to know this incurable pervert?"

"I met him at the airport. I was talking to Arthur and Matthew... Do you know them?" I inquired.

"Ya... Wait a minute, are you that girl that...England was talking about?" She asked, surprised.

"I guess so, if he was talking about me... Are you a country too?" I tilted my head.

"Of course I am!" She smiled, "The Republic of Hungary, at your service."

"Aha! I knew it!" I laughed, "Since you were acting like you knew Francis so well, I kind of assumed that you might be a country. I just needed to make sure."

"Of course." She chuckled. "And you promise you won't-"

"Tell anyone about your existence? Don't worry! My lips are sealed~" I smiled.

"My nose! Elizabeta, My nose!" Francis complained.

"Shut up Francis, you can make it to the nurse yourself." Elizabeta glared at Francis, slightly annoyed.

"But~!" He whined.

"Does it hurt that much Francis?" I asked, concerned.

"No- I mean, yes! Oh, the pain! I'm horribly disfigured from Elizabeta's fiendish attack, while I was simply keeping this beautiful young lady company~! Oh woe is me~!" Francis continued to whine sarcastically.

"...Get out. Shut up and get out." I stated bluntly, all concern gone.

"EH?" Francis yelled in surprise as I pulled him up and pushed him all the way to the nearest elevator, shoved him in, and pressed the button to the bottom floor of the ship.

"W-WAIT! I was just kidding!" He laughed nervously.

"Well, that's too bad." I sighed and yawned. "But you're giving me a headache with all that whining. Plus I want to finish my dinner and head to bed. You know, jet lag and all."

"B-but I still have something I need to talk to you about!"

"Too bad. But I'm sure the nurse it pretty good looking, so I guess that will keep you occupied for a while." I yawned and waved as the elevator door started to close. "Well, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! I-"

Francis' sentence was cut off as the door closed shut.

-_Now back to my steak_- I thought as I licked my lips.

**~ Gymnopédie no. 1 - Erik Satie ~**

I walked down the hall, sleepy with all the food I had consumed. -_lots of food is a great soporific for me~_- I sighed contently.

And yes, that was a vocabulary word from my English vocabulary book.

I had finished the rest of my steak, and had a chat with Elizabeta with over some 菊花茶. Forgot I was Chinese? I don't think so.

It wasn't anything that important. Elizabeta and I had talked about my current situation, and had asked me about all that had happened to me today. I did likewise for her. Asking about her day and such. But after running out of things to say, we ended up finding that we had much in common. Though the main thing we had in common was something I was kind of ashamed of. The common ground I found between us was yaoi.

Yaoi.

I sighed. -_It's not like I'm upset about it or anything... Just talking about that kind of stuff in public still makes me feel embarrassed._-

Ever since the start of high school, one of my friends made it her goal to contaminate my, pure-as-the-driven-snow, innocence with yaoi and lewd thoughts. Before I didn't even know the definition of a BJ, I didn't know what 69 meant, and obviously I had no idea about sex. Sex never even entered my mind at the age of 13. I was abnormally pure for my age, and as the saying goes, the nail that sticks out is always the one to get hit down... Or something like that.

I sighed and shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. -_Why the heck are you thinking about stuff like that? You're a yaoi fan-girl. DEAL WITH IT. Stop fretting about it!_-

I had finally reached the door to my room, and I was about to open the door, when I heard sounds coming from inside.

**~ Exasperation - Trauma Team ~**

-_Aw crap! Who the heck is in my room at this hour? Plus how did they get in?_- I stopped to listen for a moment though, to make sure it was safe to go in.

_"Ah! W-what are you doing you bloody frog?"_

_"Ohonhonhon~ Just hold still~ I promise this won't hurt a bit~"_

_"A-Ah! U-unhand me...! Y-you bloody frog!"_

-_...WHAT?_- I felt myself starting to blush. -_W-what the heck? A-are they doing what I think they are? W-what should I do?_- I quietly paced around the door, trying to ignore the sounds coming from my room. -_Crap. If I don't do anything soon... Iggy's going to get raped by a horny Frenchie! ...But... OH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A YAOI FAN-GIRL!_-

"YOU BETTER BE GREATFULL FOR THIS ARUTHR!" I yelled as I threw open the door.

"..."

The last thing I can remember after that is passing out from too much blood loss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And that's all for now! ^^"' Please review, and if you want to see a certain pairing happen in the fic, be sure to mention it! I will take it into concideration, and if it does not confict with what I already have planned, then I'll see if I can put it in. :D

**petit la Chine **(French) - **Li****ttle China**

** Tant pis. **(French)** - It's nothing.**

**mignon **(French) **- Cute**

**菊花茶 (júhuā chá)** (Chinese) **- Chrysanthemum Tea**


	9. Chapter 8: We need to talk

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year guys! :D I decided to upload a new chapter for the new year! w I won't upload for a bit, because of school and other things that pop up in my life. ^^"

Oh ya! **CloudEnvyKunoichi** mentioned a mistake I made in the last chapter. ^^" I've fixed it, and the reason for my mistake in spelling Hungary's name as 'Elizibeta' instead of 'Eliziveta' is because I forgot whether it was one or the other. And when I looked it up on Google, it said Elizibeta... ." So I'm sorry for that mistake! ^^"

Anyways, on with the next chapter! - w-

-_stuff in here is thoughts-_

**Bold words are song titles, or emphasized words**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Exasperation - Trauma Team ~<strong>

When I came to, I was laying on my bed. I quickly made sure my virginity was still intact before sitting up. And when I did, the first thing I saw was Francis sitting in a chair near the desk in the corner of my room, pouting, and then I saw Arthur was trying to get the rest of his clothes back on. Neither of them had noticed I had regained consciousness yet.

"Uh... So, how long have I been out?" I asked to get their attention.

"Oh. You're awake." Arthur said, a bit surprised. "I thought you'd be out for a while longer, seeing as how you just had a major nosebleed..."

"Ohonhonhon~ Seeing Angleterre and I like that must have been a huge turn-on, no?" Francis smirked.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Arthur retorted, blushing a deep crimson. "I-it was all your fault anyways, you bloody frog!"

I sighed and face-palmed. It was way too late for me to deal with this kind of commotion.

"Ok. Forget about that whole thing. The important thins is, why were you guys in my room in the first place? How did you get in here?" I asked, almost in a yell.

"W-well..." Arthur started, "I had something I needed to talk to you about in private, but when I got here, the bloody frog was already here, with an icepack and watching the tele!"

"Well I had something I needed to talk to petit la Chine also~ I was going to talk to her about it at dinner, but... Well I got a bit sidetracked." Francis sighed. "So after I went to the nurse, who was a certain huge breasted angel I happened to know~, and got an icepack, I decided to come talk to her about it in her room."

"Oh... Ok. But one more thing. HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE? AND WHY WERE YOU MOLESTING ARTHUR?" I glared at Francis.

"Well... I 'persuaded' the housekeeper to let me in." Francis replied with a lewd smile, "And I got bored after a while, and I had nothing better to do when I saw Arthur come in, and since I saw he looked quite stressed and tired, I decided that I'd help him out and give him a massage~"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! YOU PRACTICALLY MOLSTED ME! AND I NEVER AGREED TO SUCH A THING!" Arthur yelled.

"Shhhhhhh!" I hushed, just realizing that my parents next-door might be woken up by the racket, "Lets be quiet! If my parents come in here right now, I'll be in a heck of a lot of trouble."

I sighed after the both calmed down, and we all decided to all keep the conversation as short as possible, due to how late it was, and how exhausted I was.

**~ Sleep Away - Bob Acri ~**

"So... Let's start with Francis, since what he needs to say doesn't need to be said in private" I stated, and nodded for him to say what he needed to.

"Ok." He said, getting a serious look on his face. "This has to do with the possibility of you being related to China. Er, Wang Yao."

"Oh ya..." Arthur remarked, "Usually, countries don't mingle with normal humans that often. It's only happened a few times that we've become attached to a certain human, let alone having a child with a human. In my memory, it's never happened before."

Francis nodded in agreement, "My thoughts exactly. I just wanted to make sure who it was in your family that got so attached to Wang Yao to have sex with him, AND actually successfully conceive a child. I personally have had sex with many a mortal woman before, but-"

"TMI Francis. TMI." I said, face-palming in disgust. Though I do like reading about that stuff, talking about it was just... Yuck.

"Ok, ok!" Francis laughed at my reaction. "The point is, I want to do a DNA test and see how closely related you two are. If you really are related, then we have to look into this more. Seeing as this has never happened before."

I nodded in understanding, "But what if I am related to him? Then what?"

"Well..." Francis started.

"I suppose all us countries would have to hold a meeting and have a debate about it." Arthur sighed, "But all in all, we can't really do anything about this. Even if I did use my magic to go back in time to fix it, it wouldn't benefit the world in any way."

"...Ok?" Francis and I said in unison.

After a moment of awkward silence, I stood up and walked over to the door. "If that's all you need to talk to me about, Francis, would you please give me and Arthur some privacy? I would like to honor his request in speaking with me."

"Of course my petit la Chine~" Francis replied with a wink before walking out the door.

I stood in the same spot till I saw the door close with a slight clang before walking back to where Arthur sat on my bed.

"So, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" I asked. "And why in private?"

"W-well..." He sighed and laughed nervously, "If I was talking to you about this topic in front of the bloody frog, he would have called me crazy. Heck anyone else would have called me crazy! So I don't expect to you to believe or understand why I'm going to ask you this."

"Ok?" I replied, slightly confused at his rambling. "Go on... Say what you need too. I'll decide for myself if I believe you or not."

After a long moment of silence, He finally stuttered, "W-well... U-um... D-did you ever have an... 'Imaginary' friend before?"

"Eh?" I was caught off guard by his question. Well, not like I could really anticipate anything he was going to ask.

"Did you ever have an 'imaginary' friend before?" He repeated the question, this time more firmly.

"Hmmmm..." I sat an pondered his question for a bit, "Well, I'm sure most children have an one at some point in time. Though I can't really remember about myself... But I can bet I did once."

"Huh..." He sighed and mumbled something to himself, and quickly looked back at me.

No... Wait, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking _behind_ me.

I turned around quickly...

But there was nothing there.

I sighed and turned around to Arthur. "Was there a reason for you asking me that question?"

"...Nothing. I, uh... I was just curious that's all, ahahaha!" He laughed nervously before standing up and heading towards the door. "Now I wouldn't want to keep you up now. You've had a long day. Ahahahaha... G-goodnight"

"W-wait!" I called after him, but he hurried out the door without looking back.

After he closed the door, I heard him talking to someone outside. The sound of talking slowly faded though. It seemed like he was still talking, but he and the person he was talking to were walking away at a steady pace.

"...What was that all about?" I sighed and shook my head.

I yawned and decided to take a shower before I went to bed.

**~ Piano Sonata Pathetique 2nd Movement - Beethoven ~**

I took out my nightgown from my suitcase and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I quickly undressed, and set my clothes on the sink counter. I got in the shower and turned on the water, avoiding the stream of water that spurted out. After waiting a few moments for the water to warm then I tentatively tested the water with my hand.

"Ow!" I yelped, "Too hot!"

I quickly adjusted the temperature of the water to something more acceptable.

As I took my shower, I though a little bit about what Arthur had said.

-_Was he really serious about his question about imaginary friends? I mean... What could he have needed to know about me having an imaginary friend or not?_-

I sighed and turned off the water for a moment. Then put some shampoo on my hand from a small shampoo bottle, courtesy of the ship, and rubbed it into my hair until my hair was a huge afro of bubbles.

I turned on the water again, and rinsed out my hair.

-_He must have had a reason for asking me if I had one or not... And now the more I think about it, I think I did have an imaginary friend before... No... Wait, I had more than one... But I can't remember..._-

I sighed again, and stepped out of the shower into the bathroom, which was now enveloped in steam. I preferred to take scalding baths, because the extreme warmth helped me think.

I grabbed a nearby towel and dried myself off, and tried to get my hair as dry as I could. Though I never really cared if it was still wet or not. As long as it wasn't soaking wet, then I was ok with it. Though my parents always told me that I'd get headaches from not drying my hair properly.

I opened the bathroom door and went to my suitcase again, and took out my blue toothbrush and mint flavored toothpaste. I went back to the bathroom, took a glass cup that was on the counter, and filled it with water from the sink. I set it aside and picked up my toothbrush and put a dab of toothpaste on it's bristles. I dipped my toothbrush in my cup of water before tiredly looked at myself in the mirror and starting to brush my teeth.

-_I sure ate a lot today. Better make sure I brush my teeth thoroughly..._-

I kept trying to remember the memories of my childhood imaginary friends, but to no avail. Even after I finished brushing my teeth and turned off the bathroom light, I was still thinking. I leaped onto my bed in frustration, and huffed out angrily.

"Why can't I remember? And why the heck am I still trying to? I mean, it's not like it's important knowing the names of creatures that don't even exist anymore... Or even existed at all." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. "Or do they? Ugh... Life is so complicated. And it gets even more complicated the more I think about it! It'd be much easier if I could see and understand everything... Like a cat or dog can sense earthquakes, or see ghosts..."

"_well that's an understatement... it'd be much easier that way... or... maybe not..._"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and quickly looked around. "I swore I just heard someone say something..."

I sighed and got under the covers of my bed. "I must have imagined it..."

Before I turned off the lights, I remembered that I had brought my stuffed lion, Leontius, with me in my suitcase. He was the kind of stuffed animal that you could heat up in the microwave and be warm all night. Though I didn't have a microwave here, I didn't really mind. It just felt comfortable for me to sleep hugging something. Though the only thing I disliked was that he smelled of lavender flowers. The flowers of _. The scent of them gave me headaches and made me dizzy.

On the way back to my bed, I notice a scrap of paper on my nightstand.

"Huh?" I mumbled to myself, "What's this?"

I picked up the paper and flipped it over. On it was written on word. A name.

**Nikolai**

"Ni...kolai?" I asked myself, "Who's that?"

I set down the piece of paper back on the nightstand and turned off the rest of the lights. I got back in bed and laid on my back, staring at ceiling and hugging Leontius to my chest.

-_I wonder who left that piece of paper here..._ - I thought as I drifted off to sleep. -_Maybe Arthur? Or Francis? I suppose I'll have to ask them tomorrow..._-

I sighed and turned over to sleep on my side. -_But... That name... sounds familiar somehow... somehow..._-

-_Th...That... name..._-

-_**Nikolai...**_-

* * *

><p><strong>~ Seulement Après Qu'obscurité - The End is Coming ~<strong>

"Bloody hell..." Arthur cursed, "I made a huge fool of myself back there..."

"Well that's an understatement." A voice laughed.

"You have no right to mock me!" Arthur snapped at the owner of the voice, "The only reason I talked to her about that topic was because you asked me to help you, Nikolai!"

"You failure of a guardian angel!"

"Hey there, no need to get so pissed off. And it's guardian _fallen_ angel to be precise." Nikolai corrected with a smirk.

Nikolai stood to the left of Arthur with amused look on his face. He was a young man with short, messy auburn hair that had a dark, almost glowing tint to it. At a first glance, if you could even see him, he looked like your normal snarky teenage boy, but with one glance at his eyes, and you would know he wasn't human. His eyes were a mix of violet and crimson red. Swinging between the two colors depending what he was wearing, and his emotions. Currently they were a deep violet that matched the dark blues and blacks in his attire and his cool, snarky demeanor.

"How could someone like Edlyn get a guardian like **you**?" Arthur scowled, "She's much too pure and kind for the likes of you."

Nikolai smirked and shrugged. "Eh, I'll have to agree with you on that one. But the higher-ups said that it was so I could 'redeem' myself and be an angel again. Though the only reason they're giving me another chance is because my soul is too powerful to fall into the hands of the demons in hell."

"You know you sound like a total narcissistic arsehole when you say that." Arthur sighed. But he knew what Nikolai said was true. He did have a really strong soul, and an equally big ego to match. "What landed you as a fallen angel anyways? Usually souls as strong as yours are supposed to be more on the pure side. So what went wrong?"

"..." Nikolai was silent for a moment and let out a sighed. For a moment he looked truly remorseful. But only for a moment.

"I don't remember." He replied, smirking again. "They confiscated most of my memories to make sure I succeeded in redeeming myself."

Nikolai sighed and walked down the hallway. "But that's not important right now." He looked back at Arthur, his eyes now a glowing crimson red, "We need to hurry up with my plan. We're running out of time. This ship is going to sink before it reaches Cape Town... Even though that gives us a month's time at the most. This ship travels faster than it seems."

"Are you sure we can't do anything to stop the ship?" Arthur asked the obvious question anyone would ask in that situation.

"You could try, but I don't recommend it." Nikolai sighed. "If you tried to stop the ship, everyone is going to die faster than they already are going to. The guy in charge of this is going to make sure of it."

"Then how the hell are we-!" Arthur yelled, but caught himself and bit his lower lip.

"What the hell are we going to do then?" Arthur asked, clearly in distress.

"Well... There's really nothing we can to but wait; and in the meantime, give Edlyn my warning of what's going to happen." Nikolai replied and began to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled, caught up in anger and frustration. "That's it? That's **IT**? That's all I can do? Warn one person? What about everyone else? Are they just supposed to all fucking die!"

Nikolai stopped for a moment and sighed. "Look... It's just my job." He replied without looking back. "I'm a guardian angel to Edlyn. To her and no one else. It's not my job to meddle in welfare of any other humans. Or nations for that matter. If you want to try and save more people, just do what I say. Warn Edlyn and then wait till the ship starts to sink. The people that get on the lifeboats will live... The others will drown... Or..."

"Or what?" Arthur growled the question.

"I can't say. My view of the future only goes so far." He shook his head and walked down to the end of the hall and went through the door to the deck of the ship. Leaving Arthur behind in silence.

"Damn it!" Arthur cursed as he slammed a fist on the wall, "Is there really nothing I can do?"

After a pause Arthur composed himself and walked down the hall to the elevators, opposite of the direction Nikolai went.

-_I guess not._-

He pressed the down button for the elevator, and sighed.

"I think I need a drink." He muttered under his breath as he walked through the door of an opening elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I don't think going out for a drink's such a good idea Iggy... ^^" Also, Nikolai's going to play kind of a big part in this whole thing, so it'd be best to keep an eye on him. Also, after Nikolai, there's probably going to be no more new OCs. Because I think I'm focusing a bit too much on the OCs and not enough on the rest of the countries. Also, some countries will only make cameos, and not actually be introduced to the main character. Because I think it's more realistic if someone didn't meet all of the countries in a short time. Especially since my main character kind of needs to do a lot of summer homework, and also because she tends to wander around a lot and tends not to hang around certain people for too long either to keep things fresh, not bother them too much or become annoying to them, or just... Cuz. - w- She's a very whimsical person.

OK! So, sorry if I don't mention a country while Edlyn's on the ship, and unless they get on the island with her ((Island mentioned in description. Also, said countries have already been chosen. They compose of the Axis, Allies, and 3 other countries, bringing the total of 12 castaway countries! 6:)). Though I predict at least 2 more chapters before things start getting serious. Other than that for the next 2 chapters there's only going to be derpy-ness, and maybe foreshadowing. X3

Also, please review! ^^ Reviews are what keep me going, like a Russian and vodka! Oh! And I do read every single review I get! Though I usually get too flustered, for some reason, to reply. ^^" That, or I forget to.

Anyways, sorry for the long Author's Note! ^^" Hope to see you guys soon!

P.S: One of my friends has been bugging me lately to pair Edlyn up with one of the countries, namingly Hong Kong. But I want to hear from the readers if I should do that. Also, if there should be any love triangle shinanigans, and other stuff relating to parings. Either way, the readers shall decide all parings! Er... ^^" _most_ parings. Because in my country, the majority rules! (Most of the time.)

**petit la Chine** **(French)** - **Li****ttle China**

****Angleterre** (French) **- England****


End file.
